


The New World 4

by GACfan4Life



Series: The New World [4]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Love, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GACfan4Life/pseuds/GACfan4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the governor knocked on the prison's front gate, he retreated. Now Woodbury is living in the prison with the group, helping out and trying to keep the prison functional. Everything is going good with Daryl and Sabrina but what happens when an old enemy comes back? Daryl/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A lot has happened at the prison in the last seven months. The people from Woodbury had moved in and while groups went on runs they'd bring a couple of more people in. But the biggest thing that happened in those seven months was when Daryl put a diamond ring on Trixie's left ring finger.

It was winter time, probably around the end of December, Daryl was out on a supply run with Michonne they drove past a mall. Once they got the supplies they needed they headed back towards the prison but Daryl decided to stop at the run down mall. He had told Michonne to keep watch and that he'd be right back. Taking down some walkers he finally made it to Zales. Daryl looked over most of the rings until one caught it eye, he smashed the top glass of the display case, got the ring and put it in his pocket. He quickly exited the mall and back to Michonne. Michonne gave him a knowing look and Daryl gave her the don't say anything lecture.

Later that night Trixie and Maggie were supposed to take watch in the guard tower but Rick told Maggie that Daryl was taking her place for the night. Trixie was eating a granola bar when Daryl came up.

"It's not your night to take watch." She said looking at him curiously.

"Rick decided ta switch me 'nd Maggie las' minute." But the truth was, Daryl went and told Rick and Rick had agreed.

Trixie just shrugged it off. "Want some?" She asked holding the half eaten bar towards him.

"I'm good." He started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Shorty, why don't ya come in...we need ta talk."

Trixie swallowed the last piece pretty hard. Those were the worst words to say in a relationship and it's even more worse to hear it in an apocalypse. She walked in, grabbing a bottled water and drank some to get the rest of the granola bar down.

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked sitting down on the piles of blankets.

Daryl stood there a few seconds before putting his hands in his pockets and putting on his poker face. "We need ta talk 'bout us. The world's gone ta shit 'nd there's really no time fer people ta fall in love 'nd all tha' crap. Bu-" Daryl was cut off when they heard Glenn yelling from below.

Daryl growled out of frustration and gave Trixie a pointed look. "Stay righ' there." He went out the door and put his hands on the railing. "Wha'?!"

Glenn chuckled nervously, Daryl was giving him the most menacing look he could muster. "Sorry! I just wanted to know if you guys wanted some dinner!"

Daryl rolled his eyes and scoffed. "We're fine!" He then went back into the guard tower with the door slamming behind him.

"So you were saying?"

Daryl took a deep breath before starting back up. "Bu' when we were at the CDC you changed my mind."

Trixie was beyond confused now. Daryl sighed, scratching the back of his head before pulling the ring out of his pocket. "Wha' I'm tryin' ta say Trixie is will ya be mine ferever." He said holding the diamond ring in between his thumb and index finger.

Trixie covered her mouth as she gasped in shock. It took her a few moments to let his words sink in. She finally got up and went to Daryl, hugging him. "Yes, I will."

Daryl let out a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding. He slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "Tha's as close ta bein' married as we're gonna ge'."

Trixie smiles and leaned up and kissed his lips. Daryl wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The innocent kiss turned heated pretty quickly and before anyone of them knew it, they sunk down to the floor and took their time with one another.

Now it was summertime in Georgia and was it hot. It was morning and Trixie was so Trixie, Carol and a few other people were on breakfast duty. Trixie was busy cutting up lettuce that she didn't realize someone was behind her until they wrapped an arm around her waist.

"If I was a walker you'd be eatin' already."

"Morning to you too Daryl. And I don't really have to worry about walkers unless I'm outside the prison fencing."

He chuckled a little before putting a kiss on the side of her head. Trixie decided to look up from what she was doing and caught Carol giving Daryl and her a smile.

"I'll take over for you Trix, you've been cutting things up for hours."

"Thank you Carol." Trixie smiled then turned her head when she heard another chorus of good mornings to Daryl. She chuckled at his reaction. "It won't hurt to say hello every once and a while to them."

"I do say hi ta 'em Shorty. Been sayin' hi all mornin'."

"Patrick could you take over, I've got to show Trix and Daryl something." Trixie and Daryl looked towards Carol before they started to follow her.

The three of them didn't make it to far when Patrick spoke up.

"Uh, Mr. Dixon?" Trixie blinked a few times in amusement when Patrick said that. "I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat sir and I'd be real honored to shake your hand." Patrick finished as he extended his right hand out.

Trixie chuckled when Daryl looked at Patrick's hand like it was foreign. Daryl gave a slight irritated sigh, licked his fingers, then shook Patrick's hand with his spit infested fingers. Trixie cringed a little. Carol, Trixie and Daryl walked away from Patrick.

"Did you really have to do that?" Trixie groaned.

"Wha'? It was jus' spit. Nothin' else." He said with a smirk.

Trixie started blushing, she knew what he meant. She smacked his arm as hard as she could, which made him laugh. The three of them stopped and stared at the fence, seeing a bunch of walkers piling up at the fence and the fence cleaners were taking them out.

"We need more people out there." Trixie observed.

"Yeah. This is as bad as last month." Carol said.

"If we ge' more damn fence cleaners then we can get rid of the herd faster."

"It's manageable, we can get ahead of it but not for long. Sorry Pookie."

Trixie snorted as Daryl elbowed Carol playfully.

"Ya know how I feel 'bout 'pet names'. I don't like 'em."

"That's why we do it DarylBear."

Daryl narrowed his eyes in warning at Trixie.

"Ya better watch ya step Trix."

Trixie laughed as she walked away with him while waving bye to Carol.

"Why are you so uptight today?"

"I gotta go out on a run taday."

"You're never this uptight about going out on a run. Who's going?"

"Beth's not so smart of a boyfriend."

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Give the kid some credit. If it makes you feel any better I'll go with you."

The two of them stopped at the truck and Daryl looked at her sternly. "No ya ain't. We don't know if yer..."

"That's one of the reason's why I need to go out on the run."

Their conversation was cut short when Zach came up to the other side of the truck. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Dixon."

Daryl grunted in annoyance while Trixie smiled at Zach. "Hi Zach, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Dixon."

"That's good." Trixie patted Daryl's chest. "I'll get some of my things and we'll head out." Before Daryl could protest Trixie walked off.

Trixie said hello to Beth as she passed her before going back into the prison to get her weapons. Trixie went into their cell and grabbed her thigh pouch that had her ninja throwing knives and snapped it onto her right thigh. She walked out of the cellblock and back outside to the vehicles to see Daryl getting on his motorcycle.

"You weren't going to leave without me were you?"

"No, we need ta find out. 'Nd yer the only one tha' knows wha' ta ge'."

Trixie got on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist. The group of vehicles began their journey to the gate. Trixie smiled when she saw that Michonne was back. Daryl shut off his motorcycle to talk to Rick and Michonne real quick.

"Well, look who's back."

"Didn't find him."

Trixie and Daryl nodded sadly. "Glad ta see ya in one piece."

"Thinking about looking over near Macon."

Silence.

"It's worth a shot."

"That's seventy miles of walkers. You might run into a few un-neighborly people." Trixie said.

"Shorty's righ'. Ya think tha' it's worth it?" Daryl looked from Michonne to Rick. "Thinkin' 'bout checkin' out the Big Spot. Know which one I's talkin' 'bout?"

"Yeah. I gotta go out and check the snares. I don't want to loose whatever we have to the walkers." Rick put his attention on Trixie. "Looks like you're going too."

"Yeah, got to pick up some **things**."

Rick nodded in understatement.

"I'll go." Michonne said hastly.

"But you just got back." Carl said.

"And I'll be back."

Trixie shook her head as Michonne headed to one of the cars and Daryl started the motorcycle back up. Rick ran to the gate to let everyone out. Once the motorcycle was out of the gate Daryl sped off with the others close behind him. As they all made their way to the Big Spot Trixie rested her head on Daryl's back as she watched the trees and walkers zoom by. The group stopped right outside some fencing. Daryl shut the motorcycle off as the others got out and came up to him and Trixie.

"What's with the fences?" Zach asked.

"Army came 'nd put these fences up. Made it a place fer people ta go. Las' week when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers b'hind this chain link, keepin' people out like a buncha guard dogs."

"So they all just left?" Bob asked.

"Give a listen." Sasha piped up.

Trixie heard something that sounded like music. "Sounds like music."

"You drew them out." Michonne said.

"Put a boombox at the other end a few days ago."

"Hooked it up to two car batteries." Glenn said.

"A'righ', le's make a sweep, make sure it's safe. Grab whatcha can 'nd we'll come back tamorrow with more people."

The group followed Daryl through the hole in the fence very carefully and quietly. They done a quick scan and found no threat before making their way to the store. Daryl sat down on the window's ledge and knocked on the window loudly with his elbow. He then motioned for Trixie to sit next to him and she did.

"Jus' give it a second."

It was a nice peaceful silence for once until Zach started talking. Daryl gave Trixie the 'See this kid's a dumbass' look.

"Ok, I think I've got it."

Trixie looked from Daryl to Zach with a confused look. "Got what?" Michonne spoke up before Trixie could.

"I've been tryin' to guess what Daryl did before the turn." He said before sitting down next to Trixie.

"Been tryin' ta guess fer six weeks."

"I'm pacing myself. One shot a day."

"A'right, shoo'."

Trixie sat up straighter, she wanted to hear his guess. Zach took a few seconds before speaking again.

"Well with the way you are at the prison... you bein' on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people by being kind of a surly. Huge swing here... homicide cop."

Michonne started laughing, making the three of them look at her. Trixie had an amused look on her face.

"Wha's so funny?" Daryl asked Michonne.

"Nothing. It makes perfect sense."

"Actually the man's right. Undercover."

Trixie looked over at Daryl and saw that look and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Zach.

"C'mon, really?"

Trixie chuckled, this kid sounded like he'd won the jackpot or something.

"Yeah. I don't really like ta talk 'bout it 'cause it's a lo' of heavy shit. Ya know?"

"Dude, c'mon, really?"

Daryl turned his head back to Zach with the 'You actually bought that' look.

"Guess I'll just keep guessing I guess."

"Yeah, ya keep doing that."

Trixie felt an eerie presense so she looked behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream as she jumped away from the window.

"Going to do this detective?" Michonne mocked."

"Le's do it. Ya not scared are ya Shorty?"

"No, it just surprised me." Trixie said while opening up her thigh pouch and taking out a ninja knife.

Daryl pried the doors open and once those were open Tyresse and Trixie took out the few walkers that were coming out of the door. Tyresse started dragging them out as the others went inside to get the supplies. They done a quick search before getting the things they needed. Trixie went off to the bath area to see if what she was looking for was there. She looked carefully, making sure she didn't skip over any items.

"Ya findin' everythin' ok ma'am?" The voice came lowly and a hand touched her lower back.

"I'm fine, just looking. And I believe that putting your hand on a customer would be considered harassment." Trixie chuckled as she turned around with a box in her hand and came face to face with Daryl.

"Well, I ain't an employee 'ere so..." He kissed her quickly before walking off to get some supplies.

About that time when Trixie put the little box into her bag she heard a crash and bottles breaking. She quickly zipped up her bag and got ready to kill some walkers. Trixie rounded the corner to see Daryl kneeling by the tipped over shelving.

"What happened? Everything ok?" She asked coming up behind Daryl.

"Bob's foot's caught. Help me ou'."

Daryl, Tyresse, and Zach lifted one of the shelvings off of Bob like it was as light as a feather. Trixie heard something and she was about to ask them if they heard it but it was cut off when walker fell through the ceiling.

"Oh shit!" She yelled.

"Uh, we should probably go now." Glenn said.

Trixie started feeling sick to her stomach. The thing was just dangling there by its intestines about 15 feet above them.

"Hurry up and get Bob out from under there so we can go." Trixie said.

"Le's ge' 'im outta there 'nd go, c'mon."

Everyone started scrambling to the shelf to get Bob out. More walkers started coming in from the ceiling. Every which way they turned their were walkers.

"What do we do?" Trixie asked a little panicked when her back hit Daryl's back.

"We gotta hold e'm off 'til Bob ge's free."

Trixie saw Glenn wrestling on the ground with a walker on top so she ran and stabbed the thing in the back of the head. Glenn pushed it off and got up quickly. "Thanks."

Glenn and Trixie made a break for it out of that isle.

"Hurry up! We're getting swamped." Trixie yelled as she sliced then stabbed at another walker.

Glenn and Trixie got back to Daryl and he jumped off the boxes and the three of them made a run for it. They rounded the corner to see Bob trying to hold off a walker with his bare hands. Daryl acted quickly by grabbing the walker by his ankles, pulling it then smashing its head in with his foot. Zach lifted the shelving unit a little and Daryl helped Bob out. The roof started collapsing more and the group heard a painful yell. Trixie gasped loudly when she saw a walker attached to Zach's leg, eating him. Glen went for Zach but Trixie stopped him and shook her head.

"It's to late. We need to get out of here."

"C'mon, go! Go!" Daryl yelled.

Tyresse, Michonne, Daryl, Bob, Trixie and Glenn ran out of the store just as the helicopter came through the ceiling. They quickly went through the fencing, got in the cars and left. The whole ride back Trixie and Daryl were quiet.

_How are we going to tell Beth?_

Trixie was snapped out of her thoughts when Daryl shut the motorcycle off.

"Ya ok?" He asked lowly.

"How are we going to tell her?" She asked just as lowly.

"We? Ya ain't tellin' her. Ya need yer rest, I'll tell her."

"But Daryl-"

"Trixie." He said with warning.

"Fine." She got off the motorcycle. "Will you at least let me know how she took it?"

"Yeah."

Trixie nodded once then headed inside and to the showers to get the days tragedies off of her. When she was done she went straight to hers and Daryl's cell. Trixie wasn't in there for very long, Daryl came through the makeshift door.

"How'd she take it?" She asked pulling the covers down.

"Surprisingly well."

Trixie turned towards him confused.

"She didn't cry, nothin'."

Trixie just shook her head. "You coming or what?" She asked as she climbed into bed.

Daryl kicked off his boots, put his crossbow right by the door and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed in with her and held her close.

"When are ya takin' it?"

"I'll take it in the morning." She said with a sigh as she hugged him tightly.

"A'righ'. Ge' some sleep."

Trixie closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless and restless sleep.

A lot has happened at the prison in the last seven months. The people from Woodbury had moved in and while groups went on runs they'd bring a couple of more people in. But the biggest thing that happened in those seven months was when Daryl put a diamond ring on Sabrina's left ring finger. It was winter time, probably around the end of December, Daryl was out on a supply run with Michonne they drove past a mall. Once they got the supplies they needed they headed back towards the prison but Daryl decided to stop at the run down mall. He had told Michonne to keep watch and that he'd be right back. Taking down some walkers he finally made it to Zales. Daryl looked over most of the rings until one caught it eye, he smashed the top glass of the display case, got the ring and put it in his pocket. He quickly exited the mall and back to Michonne. Michonne gave him a knowing look and Daryl gave her the don't say anything lecture. Later that night Sabrina and Maggie were supposed to take watch in the guard tower but Rick told Maggie that Daryl was taking her place for the night. She was eating a granola bar when Daryl came up.

"It's not your night to take watch." She said looking at him curiously.

"Rick decided ta switch me 'nd Maggie las' minute." But the truth was, Daryl went and told Rick and Rick had agreed.

Sabrina just shrugged it off. "Want some?" She asked holding the half eaten bar towards him.

"I'm good." He started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Shorty, why don't ya come in...we need ta talk."

She swallowed the last piece pretty hard. Those were the worst words to say in a relationship and it's even more worse to hear it in an apocalypse. She walked in, grabbing a bottled water and drank some to get the rest of the granola bar down.

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked sitting down on the piles of blankets.

Daryl stood there a few seconds before putting his hands in his pockets and putting on his poker face. "We need ta talk 'bout us. The world's gone ta shit 'nd there's really no time fer people ta fall in love 'nd all tha' crap. Bu-" Daryl was cut off when they heard Glenn yelling from below. Daryl growled out of frustration and gave Sabrina a pointed look. "Stay righ' there." He went out the door and put his hands on the railing. "Wha'?!"

Glenn chuckled nervously, Daryl was giving him the most menacing look he could muster. "Sorry! I just wanted to know if you guys wanted some dinner!"

Daryl rolled his eyes and scoffed. "We're fine!" He then went back into the guard tower with the door slamming behind him.

"So you were saying?"

Daryl took a deep breath before starting back up. "Bu' when we were at the CDC you changed my mind."

Sabrina was beyond confused now. Daryl sighed, scratching the back of his head before pulling the ring out of his pocket. "Wha' I'm tryin' ta say Sabrina is will ya be mine ferever." He said holding the diamond ring in between his thumb and index finger.

She covered her mouth as she gasped in shock. It took her a few moments to let his words sink in. She finally got up and went to Daryl, hugging him. "Yes, I will."

Daryl let out a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding. He slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "Tha's as close ta bein' married as we're gonna ge'."

Sabrina smiled and leaned up and kissed his lips. Daryl wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The innocent kiss turned heated pretty quickly and before anyone of them knew it, they sunk down to the floor and took their time with one another. Now it was summertime in Georgia and was it hot. It was morning, Sabrina, Carol and a few other people were on breakfast duty. She was busy cutting up lettuce that she didn't realize someone was behind her until they wrapped an arm around her waist.

"If I was a walker you'd be eatin' already."

"Morning to you too Daryl. And I don't really have to worry about walkers unless I'm outside the prison fencing."

He chuckled a little before putting a kiss on the side of her head. Sabrina decided to look up from what she was doing and caught Carol giving Daryl and her a smile.

"I'll take over for you Rina, you've been cutting things up for hours."

"Thank you Carol." She smiled then turned her head when she heard another chorus of good mornings to Daryl. She chuckled at his reaction. "It won't hurt to say hello every once and a while to them."

"I do say hi ta 'em Shorty. Been sayin' hi all mornin'."

"Patrick could you take over, I've got to show Rina and Daryl something." Sabrina and Daryl looked towards Carol before they started to follow her.

The three of them didn't make it to far when Patrick spoke up.

"Uh, Mr. Dixon?" Sabrina blinked a few times in amusement when Patrick said that. "I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat sir and I'd be real honored to shake your hand." Patrick finished as he extended his right hand out.

She chuckled when Daryl looked at Patrick's hand like it was foreign. Daryl gave a slight irritated sigh, licked his fingers, then shook Patrick's hand with his spit infested fingers. She cringed a little. Carol, Sabrina and Daryl walked away from Patrick.

"Did you really have to do that?" Sabrina groaned.

"Wha'? It was jus' spit. Nothin' else." He said with a smirk.

Sabrina started blushing, she knew what he meant. She smacked his arm as hard as she could, which made him laugh. The three of them stopped and stared at the fence, seeing a bunch of walkers piling up at the fence and the fence cleaners were taking them out.

"We need more people out there." she observed.

"Yeah. This is as bad as last month." Carol said.

"If we ge' more damn fence cleaners then we can get rid of the herd faster."

"It's manageable, we can get ahead of it but not for long. Sorry Pookie."

Sabrina snorted as Daryl elbowed Carol playfully. "Ya know how I feel 'bout 'pet names'. I don't like 'em."

"That's why we do it DarylBear."

Daryl narrowed his eyes in warning to Sabrina. "Ya better watch ya step Rina."

Sabrina laughed as she walked away with him while waving bye to Carol. "Why are you so uptight today?"

"I gotta go out on a run taday."

"You're never this uptight about going out on a run. Who's going?"

"Beth's not so smart of a boyfriend."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Give the kid some credit. If it makes you feel any better I'll go with you."

The two of them stopped at the truck and Daryl looked at her sternly. "No ya ain't. We don't know if yer..."

"That's one of the reason's why I need to go out on the run."

Their conversation was cut short when Zach came up to the other side of the truck. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Dixon."

Daryl grunted in annoyance while Sabrina smiled at Zach. "Hi Zach, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Dixon."

"That's good." She patted Daryl's chest. "I'll get some of my things and we'll head out." Before Daryl could protest she walked off.

Sabrina said hello to Beth as she passed her before going back into the prison to get her weapons. She went into their cell and grabbed her thigh pouch that had her ninja throwing knives and snapped it onto her right thigh. She walked out of the cellblock and back outside to the vehicles to see Daryl getting on his motorcycle.

"You weren't going to leave without me were you?"

"No, we need ta find out. 'Nd yer the only one tha' knows wha' ta ge'."

Sabrina got on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist. The group of vehicles began their journey to the gate. She smiled when she saw that Michonne was back. Daryl shut off his motorcycle to talk to Rick and Michonne real quick.

"Well, look who's back."

"Didn't find him."

She and Daryl nodded sadly. "Glad ta see ya in one piece."

"Thinking about looking over near Macon."

Silence.

"It's worth a shot."

"That's seventy miles of walkers. You might run into a few un-neighborly people." Sabrina said.

"Shorty's righ'. Ya think tha' it's worth it?" Daryl looked from Michonne to Rick. "Thinkin' 'bout checkin' out the Big Spot. Know which one I's talkin' 'bout?"

"Yeah. I gotta go out and check the snares. I don't want to loose whatever we have to the walkers." Rick put his attention on Sabrina. "Looks like you're going too."

"Yeah, got to pick up some **things.** "

Rick nodded in understatement.

"I'll go." Michonne said hastily.

"But you just got back." Carl said.

"And I'll be back."

Sabrina shook her head as Michonne headed to one of the cars and Daryl started the motorcycle back up. Rick ran to the gate to let everyone out. Once the motorcycle was out of the gate Daryl sped off with the others close behind him. As they all made their way to the Big Spot she rested her head on Daryl's back as she watched the trees and walkers zoom by. The group stopped right outside some fencing. Daryl shut the motorcycle off as the others got out and came up to him and Sabrina.

"What's with the fences?" Zach asked.

"Army came 'nd put these fences up. Made it a place fer people ta go. Las' week when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers b'hind this chain link, keepin' people out like a buncha guard dogs."

"So they all just left?" Bob asked.

"Give a listen." Sasha piped up.

Sabrina heard something that sounded like music. "Sounds like music."

"You drew them out." Michonne said.

"Put a boombox at the other end a few days ago."

"Hooked it up to two car batteries." Glenn said.

"A'righ', le's make a sweep, make sure it's safe. Grab whatcha can 'nd we'll come back tamorrow with more people."

The group followed Daryl through the hole in the fence very carefully and quietly. They done a quick scan and found no threat before making their way to the store. Daryl sat down on the window's ledge and knocked on the window loudly with his elbow. He then motioned for Sabrina to sit next to him and she did.

"Jus' give it a second."

It was a nice peaceful silence for once until Zach started talking. Daryl gave Sabrina the 'See this kid's a dumbass' look.

"Ok, I think I've got it."

Sabrina looked from Daryl to Zach with a confused look. "Got what?" Michonne spoke up before Trixie could.

"I've been tryin' to guess what Daryl did before the turn." He said before sitting down next to Sabrina.

"Been tryin' ta guess fer six weeks."

"I'm pacing myself. One shot a day."

"A'right, shoo'."

Sabrina sat up straighter, she wanted to hear his guess. Zach took a few seconds before speaking again.

"Well with the way you are at the prison... you bein' on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people by being kind of a surly. Huge swing here... homicide cop."

Michonne started laughing, making the three of them look at her. Sabrina had an amused look on her face.

"Wha's so funny?" Daryl asked Michonne.

"Nothing. It makes perfect sense."

"Actually the man's right. Undercover."

Sabrina looked over at Daryl and saw that look and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Zach.

"C'mon, really?"

She chuckled, this kid sounded like he'd won the jackpot or something.

"Yeah. I don't really like ta talk 'bout it 'cause it's a lo' of heavy shit. Ya know?"

"Dude, c'mon, really?"

Daryl turned his head back to Zach with the 'You actually bought that' look.

"Guess I'll just keep guessing I guess."

"Yeah, ya keep doing that."

Sabrina felt an eerie presense so she looked behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream as she jumped away from the window.

"Going to do this detective?" Michonne mocked."

"Le's do it. Ya not scared are ya Shorty?"

"No, it just surprised me." She said while opening up her thigh pouch and taking out a ninja knife.

Daryl pried the doors open and once those were open Tyreese and Sabrina took out the few walkers that were coming out of the door. Tyreese started dragging them out as the others went inside to get the supplies. They done a quick search before getting the things they needed. Sabrina went off to the bath area to see if what she was looking for was there. She looked carefully, making sure she didn't skip over any items.

"Ya findin' everythin' ok ma'am?" The voice came lowly and a hand touched her lower back.

"I'm fine, just looking. And I believe that putting your hand on a customer would be considered harassment." She chuckled as she turned around with a box in her hand and came face to face with Daryl.

"Well, I ain't an employee 'ere so..." He kissed her quickly before walking off to get some supplies.

About that time when Sabrina put the little box into her bag she heard a crash and bottles breaking. She quickly zipped up her bag and got ready to kill some walkers. She rounded the corner to see Daryl kneeling by the tipped over shelving.

"What happened? Everything ok?" She asked coming up behind Daryl.

"Bob's foot's caught. Help me ou'."

Daryl, Tyreese and Zach lifted one of the shelvings off of Bob like it was as light as a feather. Sabrina heard something and she was about to ask them if they heard it but it was cut off when walker fell through the ceiling.

"Oh shit!" She yelled.

"Uh, we should probably go now." Glenn said.

Sabrina started feeling sick to her stomach. The thing was just dangling there by its intestines about 15 feet above them.

"Hurry up and get Bob out from under there so we can go." She said.

"Le's ge' 'im outta there 'nd go, c'mon."

Everyone started scrambling to the shelf to get Bob out. More walkers started coming in from the ceiling. Every which way they turned their were walkers.

"What do we do?" Sabrina asked a little panicked when her back hit Daryl's back.

"We gotta hold e'm off 'til Bob ge's free."

She saw Glenn wrestling on the ground with a walker on top so she ran and stabbed the thing in the back of the head. Glenn pushed it off and got up quickly. "Thanks."

Glenn and Sabrina made a break for it out of that isle.

"Hurry up! We're getting swamped." She yelled as she sliced then stabbed at another walker.

Glenn and Sabrina got back to Daryl and he jumped off the boxes and the three of them made a run for it. They rounded the corner to see Bob trying to hold off a walker with his bare hands. Daryl acted quickly by grabbing the walker by his ankles, pulling it then smashing its head in with his foot. Zach lifted the shelving unit a little and Daryl helped Bob out. The roof started collapsing more and the group heard a painful yell. Sabrina gasped loudly when she saw a walker attached to Zach's leg, eating him. Glenn went for Zach but she stopped him and shook her head.

"It's to late. We need to get out of here."

"C'mon, go! Go!" Daryl yelled.

Tyreese, Michonne, Daryl, Bob, Sabrina and Glenn ran out of the store just as the helicopter came through the ceiling. They quickly went through the fencing, got in the cars and left. The whole ride back her and Daryl were quiet.

 _How are we going to tell Beth?_ Sabrina was snapped out of her thoughts when Daryl shut the motorcycle off.

"Ya ok?" He asked lowly.

"How are we going to tell her?" She asked just as lowly.

"We? Ya ain't tellin' her. Ya need yer rest, I'll tell her."

"But Daryl-"

"Sabrina." He said with warning.

"Fine." She got off the motorcycle. "Will you at least let me know how she took it?"

"Yeah."

Sabrina nodded once then headed inside and to the showers to get the days tragedies off of her. When she was done she went straight to hers and Daryl's cell. She wasn't in there for very long, Daryl came through the makeshift door.

"How'd she take it?" She asked pulling the covers down.

"Surprisingly well." Sabrina turned towards him confused.

"She didn't cry, nothin'."

Sabrina just shook her head. "You coming or what?" She asked as she climbed into bed.

Daryl kicked off his boots, put his crossbow right by the door and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed in with her and held her close.

"When are ya takin' it?"

"I'll take it in the morning." She said with a sigh as she hugged him tightly.

"A'righ'. Ge' some sleep." She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless and restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina felt around on the bed and felt an empty cold spot next to her. She opened her eyes and saw that Daryl wasn't in bed but he was getting ready for the day.

"What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily and about that time she heard an alarm clock in the distance.

Daryl chuckled, "I'd say it's mornin'. Probably 'round six." He said as he finished buckling his belt.

Groaning and rolling out of bed she quickly threw some jeans and a shirt on. The two of them left their cell to see Beth walking towards Rick.

"Morning Sabrina and Daryl."

"Morning Rick." She said

Carl came his out of a cell as Rick was handing Judith over. The father and son duo left the cell block.

"I'll help you out today Beth." She called down to her.

"Thanks."

Sabrina smiled as she made her way to the stairs but before she could make it to the steps Daryl grabbed her arm gently to pull her against him.

"Ya gonna take it taday?" He whispered in her ear as he stuck a stick in her back pocket.

"Yeah, let me see if Beth's going to be good for ten minutes then I'll go and take it." She sighed, "Daryl, what if-"

"Then we'll jus' have ta deal with it."

Sabrina was about to kiss him but she was interrupted when one of the Woodbury people came into the cell block with a frantic look on their face. "There's walkers in D block!"

Daryl let go of Sabrina and rushed down the stairs. "Shorty, stay here with Beth until I say it's clear! Lock the cell block up!" He instructed before following the person quickly.

Sabrina went down the stairs quickly and debated on following them or not. If she followed Daryl would be pissed at her. If she didn't follow and walkers came into this cell block she could defend Beth and Judith. She made up her mind quickly, she shut and locked the cell block down before going back to Beth.

"You should go help."

"If I go Daryl will be pissed at me for living you and Judith unprotected. I'm sure it's under control." She looked at Beth.

Judith started whimpering so Sabrina held her arms out. Beth handed her over and left Judith's cell to get her a bottle.

"You know, you're starting to get heavy. Pretty soon you'll be up and walking like a big girl." She said sweetly to Judith.

Beth came back in with the bottle. "Do you want to feed her?"

"Su-" She was cut off when she heard something walking around by the cell block entrance. "Take Judith." She said handing her off to Beth before shutting the cell door behind her.

Sabrina drew out her weapon and slowly went to the metal barred gate. She was about to attack when she saw Daryl, Rick, Hershel and Glenn.

"Is it clear?"

"Yeah." Daryl said with a hint of sadness.

She unlocked the gate quickly to let them in. "What happened?"

"We don't know but Patrick was the source of it." Rick said.

"Patrick?" She asked shocked.

"We talked to Dr. S and we found out that he choked to death on his own blood." Hershel said.

"But he was just fine yesterday."

"I know. We believe it was from the pigs or the birds." Rick said.

Sabrina put her hand on her abdomen. "Can I head to the bathroom. I've got to go pretty bad."

"I'll walk ya down, jus' don't ge' to close."

She looked at him strangely but followed Daryl to the bathrooms. Once she got there she went into one of the stalls to do her business.

"How long does it say until we know the results?" Daryl asked from the other side of the door.

She skimmed over the directions quickly. "Five minutes."

Daryl grunted, this was going to be the longest five minutes of his life. Sabrina tried to go but she couldn't now because she had an audience.

"Daryl? Could you walk a few stalls down?"

"Why?" He asked turning to the door with a confused looked.

"Because my bladder is being bashful right now."

Daryl rolled his eyes with a sigh and walked a few stalls down. When she heard him walk away her bladder finally released the light yellow urine. When she was done she put the cap on the stick and waited. This was going to be the longest five minutes for her too. She exited the stall and went to wash her hands.

"So wha's it say?"

"We have about another minute Daryl." She said as she washed her hands.

When she turned around she saw Daryl looking at the stick, like it was a ticking time bomb. Daryl looked up from it and to Sabrina. "Wha'?

Sabrina chuckled as she dried her hands. "It's not going to kill you."

He grunted a little at her then snapped his gaze back to the stick when it made a noise, he let out a sigh.

"What's it say?" She asked going over to him and the test.

She peeked over his shoulder and saw 'Not Pregnant'. "Daryl?"

Part of Daryl was glad that Sabrina wasn't pregnant. This new world wasn't a place to be bringing babies into. And another part of him actually wanted her to be pregnant. He wanted to try and be a father, not like his father though. He wanted to hold and cradle something that he created. Then Daryl's mind started racing with questions. Would he be a good father or would he end up just like his father?

"Glad yer not havin' a baby Shorty, this world ain't a place fer babies." He said softly.

Sabrina nodded understandingly, even though she wanted to try and be a mother again. She hugged Daryl from behind and he rested his hands on hers.

"The counsel's meetin' in a few minutes. We better head to it." He informed.

Nodding her head and the two of them headed towards the counsel room. The two of them walked into the room in silence. Carol, Glenn, Hershel and Sasha watched them as they entered. Sabrina pulled out a chair and sat down while Daryl turned one around and straddled it.

"I take it Patrick was the source but how did he get sick? Sabrina asked.

"We're not really sure. Patrick was fine yesterday and he died overnight. Two people died that quick? We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed."

"Tha's everyone in tha' cell block, tha's all of us. Maybe more."

"We know this sickness can be lethal. We don't know how easily it spreads. Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?"

"We can't just wait and see, I mean there's children. It isn't just the illness, people die, they become a threat."

"We need a place for them to go, they can't stay in D. We can't risk going in there to clean it up."

"We can use cell block A."

"Death row, I'm not sure if that's much of an upgrade."

"Me and Daryl went in there and cleaned it." Sabrina said, finally speaking up.

"Tha's an upgrade. Think tha'll work fer Dr. S?"

"I'll help Caleb get it set up."

The group became silent and wide eyed when they heard someone coughing and the cough was getting closer. Daryl was the first one to get up and the others followed.

"Shorty, stay in here."

"Daryl, I've already came in contact with you, it's too late." She said getting up from her chair and heading out the door with an irritated Daryl right behind her.

"I'm just taking her back to my cell so she can rest."

"Tyreese, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? What's going on now?" Karen asked.

Everyone was silent until Glenn spoke up. "We think it's the flu or something, that's how Patrick died."

"Judith is in that cell block, she's vulnerable. Anyone that may be sick or even exposed should stay away."

"It-It killed Patrick?"

"She's going to be ok. Now that we know what Patrick died from, we can treat it right?"

"Don't panic, we're going to figure this out but we should keep you separated in the mean time. We'll have Caleb take a look at you and we'll see what we have in medications."

"David from the decator group, he's been coughing too." Karen ratted out.

"I'll get him. There's some cleaning supplies in the tomb right?" Glenn asked as he walked away quickly.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." Sasha said.

Sasha went to her brother and Karen to take them to quarantine.

"About to call another meeting later."

"A'righ'. I'll ge' ta buryin' the dead ones."

"You wear gloves and a mask."

Daryl agreed then took Sabrina's hand and started walking away but stopped. "Ya a'righ'?" He asked Carol.

"I'm worried about Lizzie and Mika, they were around Patrick."

"We all were. Karen and David will be separated until they start feelin' better." Daryl answered.

Sabrina was watching Carol and it looked like Carol was battling with herself, but why? "You're right. Are you two ok?"

Sabrina didn't answer for a few seconds. Of course she wasn't ok, whatever is going around is in their home, their safe place. All she did was nod sadly.

"Mmm hmm, gotta be." Daryl answered before taking Sabrina's hand again and walked away with her.

The two of them walked out of the prison and to the shovels. Daryl picked one up and Sabrina looked at him curiously.

"Am I not helping or something? I thought that's why you brought me out here."

"I wanna talk ta ya 'bout some things." He said as he headed to the 'cemetery'.

She followed him and when he got to a spot, he started digging. Sabrina sat down in the grass a few feet away from him.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"The results." He said with a grunt as he shoveled more dirt out.

She stopped picking blades of grass and looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be playin' dumb Sabrina, I could tell by yer body language tha' you wanted it to read different."

"Ok? And your point is?"

He looked at her. "The poin' is, we can't have one, no' in this world."

"And you think I don't know that?" Sabrina snapped, she was becoming irritated. "With the way you looked earlier, you wanted it to read 'pregnant' too, so don't be putting this all on me."

"I'm no' puttin' it all on ya. If ya wanna know, yeah, I was disappointed with the results but I'm also happy."

Sabrina looked back down at the blades of grass that she tied together then looked over to the fencing to see Lizzie running away from Carol and Mika. She heard someone approaching so she turned her head and saw Rick.

"Hey Rick." She muttered.

"Hey there Sabrina."

"Glad ya were in there."

"Wasn't much use without my gun."

"Yeah, ya were. All this time ya been takin' off, ya earned it. We wouldn't be 'ere without ya."

"It was all of us."

"Nah, it was ya firs'. So ya gonna help us figure this ou'?

Sabrina lied down in the grass and looked up in the sky, tuning Rick and Daryl out. If she walked back up to the prison Daryl would be right behind her, dragging her back down here. She sighed, he didn't just want to talk to her, he wanted them to have a few minutes to themselves. She was quickly taken out of her semi-peaceful thoughts when Maggie started yelling. Sabrina shot up and saw that the fence line was buckling due to all the walkers piling up. They, along with some other people, started taking out walkers one by one. Sabrina put the crowbar through the chain linked fence and started killing walkers.

"Are you seeing this?!"

"What?" Sabrina asked Sasha.

She looked down at the ground. _Who the hell is feeding rats to walkers?_

Their attention turned back to the fence, it started buckling more. Everyone started pushing on the fence and walkers were killing theirselves on the fencing.

"Rick, we haven't made a dent, there's too many! We need another plan!" Sabrina yelled out while she pushed on the fence.

"Everybody back! C'mon back now!" Daryl yelled.

Everyone moved back quickly against the other fence. "The fence keeps bending in like that the walkers are coming over." Sasha panted out.

Rick thought for a few moments. "Daryl, go get the truck, I know what to do."

Daryl took Sabrina's hand and they ran off quickly. Once they got to the truck, Daryl hopped in it.

"Sabrina, stay here. I don't wan' ya ta ge' hur'." He said before speeding off.

She just rolled her eyes and ran back down to the fence, she **needed** to help. She heard a pig squealing and when she looked up she saw walkers eating the poor thing. The stood there in shock for a minute but she knew Rick was trying to save everyone.

"Sabrina, are you ok?"

She turned her head and saw Maggie. "I'll be fine. Let's get the fence stable."

Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Tyreese and Sabrina put wooden poles up to stabilize the fence. Once the walkers left and the fence was stable Sasha cleaned up the rats and the others went back up to the prison. Sabrina looked at Daryl and he was glaring at her, he motioned for her to follow him to his motorcycle. Once they got there she sighed.

"I know what you're going to say and I'm telling you now I **had** to help out. Just because we're married doesn't mean I can't lift my own weight around here."

"Ya coulda gotten killed!"

"You could've too! I know that you're trying to protect me and everything. Damn Daryl, I'd rather die trying to protect everyone than not try at all!" She shot back.

Daryl narrowed his eyed at her with a low growl before backing her up into a wall. "Yer crazy, ya know tha'?" He smashed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck and Daryl lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he took them to his own private room.


	3. Ch.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I decided to wait until I got season 4 on DVD. For those of you patiently waiting, I thank you. If RL stays at bay for the most part I should be able to get chapters written and put up quicker.

After Trixie and Daryl had some 'alone' time the two of them headed back into the prison. It wasn't quiet for too long, Tyreese came storming into C block.

"Where's Rick?"

"I don't know. What's wrong?" Trixie asked as she gripped Daryl's hand, signaling for him to find Rick. Daryl went off to find Rick while Trixie to calm Tyreese down. "Ty, what's wrong?"

"Something happened to Karen."

"Is she ok?"

Rick, Carol and Daryl came over to Trixie and Tyreese.

"What's going on Tyreese?" Rick asked.

Tyreese hesitated before finally speaking. "I think you should just follow me and see for yourselves."

The four of them looked at each other curiously before following Tyreese. When the gang got to their destination Trixie had to turn her head so she wouldn't hurl chunks. Daryl rubbed her back comfortingly while he had a blank expression.

"You found them like this?" Rick asked Tyreese.

"I came to see Karen...and I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them. Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire! They killed them and set them on fire!" Tyreese went to Rick hastily which set Trixie and Daryl into defensive mode. "You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring them to me. You understand? You bring 'em to me."

Daryl went went up to Tyreese to try and diffuse the situation. "Hey man, we'll find out who-" Tyreese thrashed out of Daryl's grip.

"I need to say it again?"

"No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there. You saw me there. It's dangerous."

"Karen didn't deserve this."

"No."

"David didn't deserve it. Nobody does."

"A'right, man, let's-" Daryl got cut off when Tyreese turned around pushing him up against a barred gate. Trixie pulled out her gun and narrowed her eyes at the back of Tyreese's head.

"Man, I ain't going nowhere 'til I find out who did this!"

"Tyreese let him go now!" Trixie said cocking the gun and aiming towards Tyreese.

Rick and Carol started to go in to help Daryl but he put his hand up for the three of them to stay back.

"We're on the same side, man."

"Hey, look, I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone. We know what you're going through right now but you've got to calm down."

Rick barely touched Tyreese and he turned around, pushing Rick. "You need to step the hell back!"

"She wouldn't want you being like this."

Wrong words. The next thing that everyone saw was Ty punching Rick. Rick kneeled to the ground and took another blow while Carol yelled stop. Daryl came up behind Ty and secured his arms so he wouldn't throw another punch.

"Tha's enough."

As soon as Rick got up he punched Tyreese square in the face making him fall to the ground. Rick kicked his stomach then let Tyreese have it.

"Daryl do something! They keep this up they're both going to beat each other to death" Trixie yelled.

Daryl tackled Rick from the back. "Rick. Stop."

"Let go of me!"

"No-" "Let go of me!" "No. No."

Rick pushed Daryl away from him. Trixie glared at the men. "Enough already. Damn. Rick, let's go get you to Hershel..." She said as she un-cocked the gun and put it back in the holster. "Ya'll need to keep the damn testosterone in check before it gets you killed." She yanked harshly on Rick's arm leading him inside and down to Hershel.

"What happened to you?" Hershel asked once the two of them were in his sight.

"Ask Mr. I'm supposed to be calm, cool and collected here. Sit down."

Rick done what he was told and sat down silently.

"Are you ok Trixie?" Hershel asked with a hint of concern.

She sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine...just irritable."

"You're not-"

"No Hershel, I'm not." She walked to the door. "I'll be doing damage control." Trixie then walked out the door.

Instead of telling people that everything was going to be ok...which would probably be a lie at this point, she went to hers and Daryl's cell. Trixie lied down with her arms behind her head thinking, why was this break out happening now? Why did it have to happen? And why was she so irritable? The test said she wasn't pregnant or was it wrong?

"Shorty..."

She looked over at Daryl with a sigh. "I'm fine..." Trixie scooted over to let him lay down.

Daryl sat on the bed. "I won't be here t'night, got watch duty. Jus' came in ta see if yer ok and tell ya there's a meetin' tamorrow."

She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Ge' some sleep. I love ya." He got up from the bed and went to go do watch duty. Laying there Trixie's mind started whirling around again with the same questions. It took a few more minutes before her body went limp and she passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning Trixie woke up to hearing that alarm clock ringing at six in the morning. She sat up just to see Daryl come in.

"Mornin'."

"Morning Daryl."

She got up and got changed. "The meeting still happening in this morning?"

"Yeah. Ya ready?" He asked before kissing Trixie's lips softly. She nodded.

Daryl put his hand on the small of her back as the two of them walked to the council room. When the pair walked in they said their mornings to Michonne, Glenn, Hershel and Carol. Trixie took a seat next to Carol and Daryl took a seat next to Trixie, everyone was sitting down except for Michonne.

"We saw Sasha outside earlier, she wasn't looking so good." Glenn said.

"It's spread. Everyone who survived the attack in cell block D. Sasha, Caleb, and now others."

"Oh, Jesus." Daryl muttered.

So what do we do?" Carol asked.

"First things first. Cell block A is isolation. We keep the sick people there like we tried with Karen and David."

Trixie couldn't help but notice Glenn discretely wipe his sweaty face on his shirt. By the looks of Glenn, Trixie could tell he was getting sick.

"Wha' the hell we gonna do 'bout tha'?"

"Ask Rick to look into it. Try to make a timeline-who was where when. But what are we going to do to stop this?"

"There is no stopping it. You get it, you have to go through it."

"But it just kills you?" Michonne piped up.

Hershel turned towards Michonne. "The illness doesn't. The symptoms do. We need antibiotics.

"But we've been to every pharmacy nearby." Trixie said finally looking at Hershel.

"That veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid for medication. The drugs for the animals there are the same we need."

"Tha's fifty miles. Too big a risk b'fore. Ain't now. I'm gonna take a group out. Best not waste any more time."

"I'm in." Michonne said as she pushed herself away from the wall.

"You haven't been exposed. Daryl has. You get in a car with him..."

"He's already given me fleas."

Hershel chuckled. "I can lead the way. I know where everything's kept."

"When we're out there, it's always the same. Sooner or later we run."

"Hershel, Daryl's right." Trixie said as she got up.

Hershel thought it over for a second. "I can draw you a map. There are other precautions I feel we should take."

"Like what?" Carol asked.

"There's no telling how long it'll be before Daryl and his group return. Wouldn't it make sense for us to separate the most vulnerable? We can use the administration building. Separate office, separate rooms."

"Who is the most vulnerable?" Glenn asked.

"The very young kids." Trixie said, watching Glenn carefully.

"What about the old?"

"They go in quarantine too." She said.

They all left the council room to do their own thing. Trixie walked along side Daryl.

"I want to go with you."

"No. Yer stayin' 'ere. I don't want ya gettin' hurt."

Trixie stopped walking which made Daryl stop to turn around and look at her.

"Daryl, I'm going whether you like it or not. Rick, Hershel, Carol, Maggie, Beth, Carl and Glenn will have everything under control."

He let out a long slightly annoyed sigh. "Fine. Bu' ya need ta stay close." She nodded. "Go pack some of our stuff. I'll be outside gettin' one of the vehicles up 'nd runnin'."

"Alright." Trixie kissed him. "I'll be out in fifteen." She kissed him again before going to the cell block to pack their things.

Trixie packed things that they needed, clothes, weapons, some food and bottled water. While packing she heard coughing in the cell block. She poked her head out to see Glenn staggering by.

_I knew it!_

Trixie walked out of the cell block just in time to see Daryl coming her way.

"I thought you were fixing a car?"

"I was. Wanted 'nother recruit. We got Michonne, you and Bob. I went down ta get Tyreese, we'll see if he want ta come along."

Trixie entwined their fingers together as they walked out of the prison and went to the waiting car. Once they were outside they went to Zack's car and Trixie couldn't help but feel a little sorrow. Zack was young, he didn't need to leave this world. She was brought out of her thoughts when Daryl slammed the hood down.

"Everything look alright?" came a voice.

Trixie pulled her head out of the back passenger side to see Bob.

"Yeah. Zack kept this thing runnin' pretty good."

"This is Zack's car?"

"Yeah, fastest one we got."

There was silence for a few seconds and Trixie knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Ya alright?"

"You really want me coming along?"

"Daryl took out a piece of paper. "Wha's tha' word?" He asked going up to Bob.

"Zanamivir."

"Yup, we need ya."

Trixie turned her head and smiled a little.

"Hey Ty."

Daryl turned around. "Wha's up?"

"Still got room for one more?"

"Hell, yeah."

"Good. Just got to get my gear."

"Alright."

Tyreese went off to get his things while the others had to wait for him. Trixie started drumming her fingers on top of the car while she waited for Tyreese to come back. About ten minutes later he came back, the five of them got into Zack's car and headed out to get the medication. It was silent in the car while Daryl drove, everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Daryl finally broke the silence. "Hey, I know ya weren't runnin' off. The thing is, tha' trail went cold. Ya know tha', right?" Silence. "If it was any different, I'd be righ' out there with ya."

Daryl let a few seconds go by before he started messing with the radio.

"Daryl, you know the radio won't work." Trixie said from the back seat.

"I know, jus' a habit." He looked back at Trixie for a second with a small smile before turning forward. "Would ya hand me one of them CDs righ' there?"

Trixie blinked when a voice came over the radio.

"Was that a voice?" Bob asked shocked.

_What? But how?_

Daryl shushed everyone as the voice repeated what they were saying. "...determined to survive...Keep alive."

Trixie looked up from the radio and panic spread across her face.

"Daryl! Watch out!" She yelled and braced the head rests as Daryl dodged walkers and hit the brakes.

"Oh shit..." Trixie mumbled as she stared out the front windshield, walkers were blocking the whole road and coming to the car.

_How the hell do we get out of this?!_

After Sabrina and Daryl had some 'alone' time the two of them headed back into the prison. It wasn't quiet for too long, Tyreese came storming into C block.

"Where's Rick?"

"I don't know. What's wrong?" She asked as she gripped Daryl's hand, signaling for him to find Rick. Daryl went off to find Rick while she tried to calm Tyreese down. "Ty, what's wrong?"

"Something happened to Karen."

"Is she ok?"

Rick, Carol and Daryl came over to Sabrina and Tyreese. "What's going on Tyreese?" Rick asked.

Tyreese hesitated before finally speaking. "I think you should just follow me and see for yourselves."

The four of them looked at each other curiously before following Tyreese. When the gang got to their destination Sabrina had to turn her head so she wouldn't hurl chunks. Daryl rubbed her back comfortingly while he had a blank expression.

"You found them like this?" Rick asked Tyreese.

"I came to see Karen...and I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them. Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire! They killed them and set them on fire!" Tyreese went to Rick hastily which set Sabrina and Daryl into defensive mode. "You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring them to me. You understand? You bring 'em to me."

Daryl went went up to Tyreese to try and diffuse the situation. "Hey man, we'll find out who-" Tyreese thrashed out of Daryl's grip.

"I need to say it again?"

"No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there. You saw me there. It's dangerous."

"Karen didn't deserve this."

"No."

"David didn't deserve it. Nobody does."

"A'right, man, let's-" Daryl got cut off when Tyreese turned around pushing him up against a barred gate. Sabrina pulled out her gun and narrowed her eyes at the back of Tyreese's head.

"Man, I ain't going nowhere 'til I find out who did this!"

"Tyreese let him go now!" She said cocking the gun and aiming towards Tyreese.

Rick and Carol started to go in to help Daryl but he put his hand up for the three of them to stay back.

"We're on the same side, man."

"Hey, look, I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone. We know what you're going through right now but you've got to calm down."

Rick barely touched Tyreese and he turned around, pushing Rick. "You need to step the hell back!"

"She wouldn't want you being like this."

Wrong words. The next thing that everyone saw was Ty punching Rick. Rick kneeled to the ground and took another blow while Carol yelled stop. Daryl came up behind Ty and secured his arms so he wouldn't throw another punch.

"Tha's enough."

As soon as Rick got up he punched Tyreese square in the face making him fall to the ground. Rick kicked his stomach then let Tyreese have it.

"Daryl do something! They keep this up they're both going to beat each other to death" Sabrina yelled.

Daryl tackled Rick from the back. "Rick. Stop."

"Let go of me!"

"No-" "Let go of me!" "No. No."

Rick pushed Daryl away from him while Sabrina glared at the men. "Enough already. Damn. Rick, let's go get you to Hershel..." She said as she un-cocked the gun and put it back in the holster. "Ya'll need to keep the damn testosterone in check before it gets you killed." She yanked harshly on Rick's arm leading him inside and down to Hershel.

"What happened to you?" Hershel asked once the two of them were in his sight.

"Ask Mr. I'm supposed to be calm, cool and collected here. Sit down."

Rick done what he was told and sat down silently.

"Are you ok Sabrina?" Hershel asked with a hint of concern.

She sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine...just irritable."

"You're not-"

"No Hershel, I'm not." She walked to the door. "I'll be doing damage control." She then walked out the door.

Instead of telling people that everything was going to be ok...which would probably be a lie at this point, she went to hers and Daryl's cell. Sabrina lied down with her arms behind her head thinking, why was this break out happening now? Why did it have to happen? And why was she so irritable? The test said she wasn't pregnant or was it wrong?

"Shorty..."

She looked over at Daryl with a sigh. "I'm fine..." Sabrina scooted over to let him lay down.

Daryl sat on the bed. "I won't be here t'night, got watch duty. Jus' came in ta see if yer ok and tell ya there's a meetin' tamorrow."

She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Ge' some sleep. I love ya." He got up from the bed and went to go do watch duty. Laying there her mind started whirling around again with the same questions. It took a few more minutes before her body went limp and she passed out from exhaustion. The next morning Sabrina woke up to hearing that alarm clock ringing at six in the morning. She sat up just to see Daryl come in.

"Mornin'."

"Morning Daryl."

She got up and got changed. "The meeting still happening in this morning?"

"Yeah. Ya ready?" He asked before kissing her lips softly. She nodded.

Daryl put his hand on the small of her back as the two of them walked to the council room. When the pair walked in they said their mornings to Michonne, Glenn, Hershel and Carol. Sabrina took a seat next to Carol and Daryl took a seat next to Sabrina, everyone was sitting down except for Michonne.

"We saw Sasha outside earlier, she wasn't looking so good." Glenn said.

"It's spread. Everyone who survived the attack in cell block D. Sasha, Caleb, and now others."

"Oh, Jesus." Daryl muttered.

So what do we do?" Carol asked.

"First things first. Cell block A is isolation. We keep the sick people there like we tried with Karen and David."

Sabrina couldn't help but notice Glenn discretely wipe his sweaty face on his shirt. By the looks of Glenn, she could tell he was getting sick.

"Wha' the hell we gonna do 'bout tha'?"

"Ask Rick to look into it. Try to make a timeline-who was where when. But what are we going to do to stop this?"

"There is no stopping it. You get it, you have to go through it."

"But it just kills you?" Michonne piped up.

Hershel turned towards Michonne. "The illness doesn't. The symptoms do. We need antibiotics.

"But we've been to every pharmacy nearby." Sabrina said finally looking at Hershel.

"That veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid for medication. The drugs for the animals there are the same we need."

"Tha's fifty miles. Too big a risk b'fore. Ain't now. I'm gonna take a group out. Best not waste any more time."

"I'm in." Michonne said as she pushed herself away from the wall.

"You haven't been exposed. Daryl has. You get in a car with him..."

"He's already given me fleas."

Hershel chuckled. "I can lead the way. I know where everything's kept."

"When we're out there, it's always the same. Sooner or later we run."

"Hershel, Daryl's right." Sabrina said as she got up.

Hershel thought it over for a second. "I can draw you a map. There are other precautions I feel we should take."

"Like what?" Carol asked.

"There's no telling how long it'll be before Daryl and his group return. Wouldn't it make sense for us to separate the most vulnerable? We can use the administration building. Separate office, separate rooms."

"Who is the most vulnerable?" Glenn asked.

"The very young kids." Sabrina said, watching Glenn carefully.

"What about the old?"

"They go in quarantine too." She said.

They all left the council room to do their own thing. She walked along side Daryl. "I want to go with you."

"No. Yer stayin' 'ere. I don't want ya gettin' hurt."

Sabrina stopped walking which made Daryl stop to turn around and look at her. "Daryl, I'm going whether you like it or not. Rick, Hershel, Carol, Maggie, Beth, Carl and Glenn will have everything under control."

He let out a long slightly annoyed sigh. "Fine. Bu' ya need ta stay close." She nodded. "Go pack some of our stuff. I'll be outside gettin' one of the vehicles up 'nd runnin'."

"Alright." She kissed him. "I'll be out in fifteen." She kissed him again before going to the cell block to pack their things.

Sabrina packed things that they needed, clothes, weapons, some food and bottled water. While packing she heard coughing in the cell block. She poked her head out to see Glenn staggering by.

_I knew it!_

Sabrina walked out of the cell block just in time to see Daryl coming her way. "I thought you were fixing a car?"

"I was. Wanted 'nother recruit. We got Michonne, you and Bob. I went down ta get Tyreese, we'll see if he want ta come along."

She entwined their fingers together as they walked out of the prison and went to the waiting car. Once they were outside they went to Zack's car, Sabrina couldn't help but feel a little sorrow. Zack was young, he didn't need to leave this world. She was brought out of her thoughts when Daryl slammed the hood down.

"Everything look alright?" Came a voice.

She pulled her head out of the back passenger side to see Bob.

"Yeah. Zack kept this thing runnin' pretty good."

"This is Zack's car?"

"Yeah, fastest one we got."

There was silence for a few seconds, Sabrina knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Ya alright?"

"You really want me coming along?"

"Daryl took out a piece of paper. "Wha's tha' word?" He asked going up to Bob.

"Zanamivir."

"Yup, we need ya."

Sabrina turned her head and smiled a little. "Hey Ty."

Daryl turned around. "Wha's up?"

"Still got room for one more?"

"Hell, yeah."

"Good. Just got to get my gear."

"Alright."

Tyreese went off to get his things while the others had to wait for him. Sabrina started drumming her fingers on top of the car while she waited for Tyreese to come back. About ten minutes later he came back, the five of them got into Zack's car and headed out to get the medication. It was silent in the car while Daryl drove, everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Daryl finally broke the silence. "Hey, I know ya weren't runnin' off. The thing is, tha' trail went cold. Ya know tha', right?" Silence. "If it was any different, I'd be righ' out there with ya."

Daryl let a few seconds go by before he started messing with the radio. "Daryl, you know the radio won't work." Sabrina said from the back seat.

"I know, jus' a habit." He looked at his wife through the rearview mirror for a second with a small smile. "Would ya hand me one of them CDs righ' there?"

Sabrina blinked when a voice came over the radio.

"Was that a voice?" Bob asked shocked.

_What? But how?_

Daryl shushed everyone as the voice repeated what they were saying. "...determined to survive...Keep alive."

Sabrina looked up from the radio and panic spread across her face. "Daryl! Watch out!" She yelled and braced the head rests as Daryl dodged walkers and hit the brakes.

"Oh shit..." She mumbled as she stared out the front windshield, walkers were blocking the whole road and coming to the car.

_How the hell do we get out of this?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Running. That's what the five of them did, ran and ran until they couldn't see the horde of walkers. The group was deep into the woods by the time they were done running. They came across a stream where they could rest a bit and recharge. Tyreese went to rinse his shirt from all the walker splatter, Bob, Sabrina, Daryl and Michonne were up on the little bridge keeping lookout. Sabrina was just leaning against the railing with her elbows staring at nothing.

"Now it's going to take us even longer." Sabrina sighed. "I hope we make it to the meds. in time."

"So do I shorty."

"This is Turner Creek. So Barnesville must be a few miles downstream." Michonne informed.

"Sounds like our best chance at finding a new ride." Bob said.

"Yo, Ty. C'mon, let's go. Vamonos."

Daryl put his hand on the small of Sabrina's back as they started off the bridge. She looked back for a second to see Bob and Tyreese not following.

"Should we wait for them?"

"They'll catch up." Daryl said.

A few moments of them walking Sabrina looked behind them again to see Bob and Tyreese walking a few feet away from them. The group walked for what seemed like hours until they came across a dirt path, they started walking on the dirt path in silence for a few. She raised an eyebrow curiously at Daryl when he stopped and bent down suddenly. She saw him pick up a stone.

"Is that Jasper?" Michonne asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"It's a good color, brings out your eyes."

"I don't know you collected stones." Sabrina said.

"I don't shorty. When Ms. Richards went inta A block, we were leavin'. Asked me ta keep a lookout. I'm gonna use it fer her old man's marker."

"That's sweet of you." She said smiling softly.

"You know all them back there?"

"Ya stay in one place more than a couple hours, ya'd be surprised wha' ya pick up." Daryl said as he started walking again.

The rest of the walk was pretty silent except for the bugs and the crunching of the dirt and gravel under their feet. They finally came upon a run down gas station.

"Maybe we could find something here." She said hopefully, the heat was starting to get to her.

"You see something?" Bob called out when Daryl looked over at the over grown brush.

"I dunno, maybe."

Sabrina used some of her ninja throwing knives to cut away some brush while the others used their hands. Clearing some of the brush they came across a minivan. Daryl opened the passengers door and went to work on trying to hot wire the thing. Daryl re-emerged slightly annoyed.

"We gotta find us a new battery."

"I'm sure there's one around here somewhere." She said.

Daryl peeked into the dirty window of the building and was about to wipe some of the grime off but a walker hit it. Sabrina jumped at the sound and looked over to see if Daryl was ok.

"Got some friends inside. C'mon." He picked up his crossbow and the group followed him to where the entrance was supposed to be. They all started to cut and pull the brush away...except for Tyreese. He was slicing through the brush violently, letting his anger out.

"Hey, man, go easy. We don't know what we're dealing with." Daryl reminded but Tyreese ignored him.

Tyreese started grunting and the group looked over at him to see him struggling on getting his weapon unstuck.

"You hear that?" Sabrina whispered to Daryl. "It almost sounded like a door."

Tyreese got his weapon unstuck and started up again with the brush. Sabrina then let out a scream when a rotting hand came out and grabbed Daryl's shirt. Michonne sliced the arms off with her sword.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine shorty."

Their attention went to Bob when he let out a scream. A walker had gotten a hold of his shirt and was pulling him. Michonne went to help Bob out. Sabrina took care of the next walker that was coming in her and Daryl's way. Tyreese was pulling on a walker and the others were calling out to him to let the thing go. Once again he didn't listen. The walker came flying out of the overgrown brush making Tyreese fall on his back and the walker on top of him. Sabrina and Daryl went to him and the rotting corpse. Daryl pulled the thing off of him and Sabrina put a knife through it's head. When she knew that the walker was dead she turned towards Tyreese.

"Why the hell don't you listen?!"

Silence.

"Why the hell didn't you let go?" Michonne tried.

Silence.

"Daryl, don't offer him to come on a run again!" Sabrina said angrily. "Because of his childish behavior all of us almost got killed!"

"Shorty I understand tha' but ya gotta calm down. Remember, we gotta find a battery and get the meds. fer the people. 'nd we made it ta live another day."

She glared at Daryl but she knew that he was right. She kicked the walkers body in frustration before helping out on getting some of the brush away from the door. A few minutes went by before they were able to squeeze themselves into the building. Daryl went first to make sure the coast was clear then Bob and Sabrina. Daryl and Bob went to the garage part and Sabrina was looking over the items on the shelving. Daryl and Bob came out of the garage area with a battery.

"That one going to work?"

"It should."

She blinked a couple of times when she noticed Daryl was focused on the ground.

"What?" She started to look around.

"It's puke. Those douchebags in the vines took themselves ou', holdin' hand, kumbaya style."

"They wanted to go out together same as they lived. That make them douchebags?"

"It does if they could've gotten ou'."

"Everybody makes it, till they don't. People nowadays are dominoes. What they did, maybe it's about having to watch them fall."

 _When did Bob become a preacher._ She thought.

"Righ'." Daryl said as he kept on wandering. "C'mon."

Bob and Sabrina followed Daryl and found a walker trapped under some debris. Daryl stood there for a moment before giving his head a nod towards the door before walking away. She followed him out then stepped back in.

"I think I'll stay in here a bit longer. You and Bob can have some bonding time."

Daryl shook his head with a smirk. Bob followed Daryl out and the two of them worked on the minivan. As those two worked on the minivan, Sabrina kept roaming the inside of the building. She decided to pick up a couple of full unopened water jugs before roaming again. Gasping to herself her eyes fell upon a Milky Way candy bar and a pack of Jolly Ranchers. She put the Jolly Ranchers in her bag quickly before unwrapping it and taking a bite. She let out a low moan, the last time she had one of these was in the winter. She jumped when she heard someone clear their throat. Sabrina finished the chocolatey caramel goodness before turning around to see Michonne.

"What's up?"

Michonne chuckled. "We're ready to go." She was about to walk out but stopped. "You might want to clean your face off." She then left.

Sabrina wiped her face off quickly before uncapping the water jug to take a big swig. Putting the cap back on she went outside to see everyone in the van and it running. She crawled into the back with Tyreese and Michonne. They drove for about fifteen minutes before Bob cut the engine saying that they needed to walk from here. The group got out and began walking to where they needed to be keeping their guard up.

"Looks like we're gettin' closer."

"The building we want is just up ahead." Tyreese said.

They walked a few more minutes before reaching the brick building that they needed to be at. One by one they filtered in Tyreese grasped Sabrina's arm gently before the two of them went in. "Sabrina, about earlier..."

"There's no need for you to apologize. If anyone has to apologize, it should be me. I know what you're going through is hard and that was the only way you could let out your frustrations. So I'm sorry when I snapped at you." She gave a soft smile. "Come on, let's get those meds. then get back to the prison."

He nodded and the two of them met back up with the group. The group made it to a class room and started putting things into their bags. They went through another room, grab things, next room and grabbed more things.

"How did you do?" Bob asked.

"Bags, tubes, clamps, connectors. Everything on the list." Tyreese answered.

"Wha' 'bout y'all?"

"Yeah, we got it all."

"Yeah, we're good." Michonne confirmed on what Bob said.

"A'righ', let's roll." Daryl picked up his crossbow leading the way. Sabrina and the gang were right behind him.

"This stuff is a lot heavier then it looked." She whispered as they made their way down the hallway.

Daryl stopped everyone and looked into a room, they heard gurgling and snarling. Walkers. They ran the best that they could to try to find an exit. All of them entered a dark room full of cages.

"There." Michonne said shining her flashlight to the stairs label.

Sabrina, Daryl, Michonne, Bob and Tyreese made their way to the stairs. Tyreese took out a surprise walker while Michonne looked and the chain and lock on the door. Walkers started banging and growling at the door.

"How many?"

"I can't tell."

"Oh shit. Daryl." Sabrina said frantically.

They looked to the door that they entered from and walkers were coming in that way. They were trapped.

"What do we do?"

"We can take 'em." Tyreese suggested.

"No! They're infected. Same as at the prison. We fire at 'em, get their blood on us, breathe it in. We didn't come all this way to get sick." Bob said.

"How do we know the ones in there aren't any different?" Tyreese fired back.

"We don't" Michonne said.

"Well, it's gotta change sometime." Daryl got the chains undone. "Ready?"

"Let's do it!"

The doors burst open and the group took down the walkers that came through before running out. They ran up the stairs to look for a way out. Bob was tossing things in the walkers way to give them time.

"We've hit a dead end!"

"There's no exit."

"Then we make one." Daryl said busting out the window. "Jump down to the walkway below." He instructed everyone.

Sabrina went first, then Michonne, Tyreese, Daryl and then Bob. Walkers were pooling down below and Bob almost lost the bag. Everyone told him to let the bag go but he didn't. The walkers finally released it and it flew out of Bob's hand with a clink. She looked at it curiously as did Michonne. Sabrina picked it up and opened it as Daryl approached.

"You've got to fucking be kidding me." She said shaking her head.

Daryl picked up the liquor bottle pissed. "Ya got no meds. in yer bag? Jus' this?"

Silence.

"Ya shoulda kept walkin' tha' day." He was about to throw it but Bob put his hand on the gun.

Sabrina pulled out her gun. "You even think of bringing that out again I'll shoot you here and now."

Daryl marched up to Bob and got right in his face. Forehead to forehead. Sabrina actually felt intimidated, she never seen Daryl so pissed off. Daryl took Bob's gun away then grabbed him by the shirt.

"Just let it go Daryl. The man's made his choice. Nothing you can do about it. Just gotta let it go." Tyreese called out.

Daryl let go of Bob but never backed off.

"I didn't want to hurt nobody. It was just for when it gets quiet."

Daryl shoved the liquor bottle against Bob's chest before growling out his threat. "Take one sip. When those meds ge' in our people, I will beat yer as inta the ground. Ya hear me?"

They continued on to the minivan with Bob trailing behind slowly. After talking out a few walkers they finally made it to the van. They piled in and took off to the prison. Sabrina let out an inaudible sigh as she relaxed. Before she knew it she passed out in the backseat.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sabrina finally woke she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, she could see that the sun was setting and they were know where close to the prison yet. Looking around the van, sometime while she was asleep Daryl and Michonne done a Chinese fire drill, Daryl was now driving again. Everyone was still lost in their own mind, hoping that they'd make it in time. She wanted to tell Daryl to pull over so he could get some rest but she knew he wouldn't listen.

"You want me to take over the driving Daryl?" Sabrina said softly.

She seen him look in the rearview mirror at her. Daryl was about to open his mouth to tell her no but the look on her face said that Sabrina wasn't going to take no for an answer. So the van stopped again, Michonne decided to hop in the back with Bob and Tyreese while the couple could sit up front. Sabrina got in the drivers seat as Daryl was climbing over the console to the passengers seat. After all the doors were shut, Sabrina put it in drive and resumed on getting to the prison. A couple of silent hours later, they pulled up to the prison, the gates opened then closed. They seen part of the fence down and dad or paralyzed walkers everywhere. Before Sabrina could stop fully and put the van in park, Tyreese opened the sliding door asking about Sasha and Daryl opened the passenger door. Killing the engine after she put it in park, Sabrina got out.

"Ge' in there. We go' this." Daryl said to Tyreese before going to the walker horde pile.

Sabrina followed Daryl to help out. Rick, Daryl, Carl, Michonne and Sabrina started killing the rest of the walkers. After that was done, they drug every deceased body to a trailer bed. Tyreese had come back out and him and Daryl went down to repair the fence while Michonne and Sabrina drug the walkers. Day break had finally hit when her and Michonne loaded the last walker on the trailer. Rick had come up to check on them for a second before walking away with Carl chasing after him.

"I've got it from here. Go help your man out."

Sabrina laughed softly. "Ok but if you need me, yell."

The two girls waved to each other, Sabrina started heading the way Rick went to see the gray truck come up. Daryl got out and went to Sabrina.

"Get it fixed?"

"As fixed as we can. Ya ge' 'em loaded?" Sabrina nodded, pecking his lips Hershel cleared his throat.

"Hey Hershel, glad to see you're ok."

"Thank you Sabrina." He smiled at her.

"How's Glenn doing?" Tyreese asked as soon as he got out of the truck.

"He made it through the night. He's breathing on his own now. Maggie and Bob are with him. He

seems stable enough for me to get some air." Tyreese nodded then left.

"He's a tough son-a-bitch."

"He is." Hershel agreed.

"Yer a tough son-a-bitch."

"I am." He agreed again before walking away.

Hershel didn't get far until Daryl spoke up. "Wha' 'bout Carol? She up in A block with Lizzie?"

"No. Talk to Rick about her." Sabrina casted a worried look to Hershel and he reassured them. "She's ok, just talk to him." He said before walking away.

"Wonder what it's about." Sabrina asked looking up at Daryl.

"There's only one way ta find ou'. C'mon." He said motioning for her to follow.

The two of them headed inside the prison to look for Rick. Daryl and Sabrina didn't have to do a lot

of looking, Rick was in their cell block.

"Hey Rick, you gotta minute?" Sabrina called out.

Rick looked at Carl and told his son to give them a few. Carl nodded, waving to Sabrina and Daryl

before leaving.

"Let's not beat 'round the bush. Where's Carol?" Daryl asked Rick as the two of them stopped in

front of him.

Sabrina leaned up against the railing, waiting for Rick's answer. Judging by his facial expression, it

wasn't good.

"Rick, what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"There's no easy way to say this...Carol wasn't welcome here anymore, she's the one that killed

Karen and David. She's fine, I sent her on her way with some food that we found--"

"What?" Sabrina asked shocked.

"Man, ya couldn't have waited till we go' back?" Daryl blew up.

"Until Tyreese got back?"

"I coulda handled that."

"Daryl, you barely handled it last time." Sabrina spoke softly which earned a glare from her husband.

"Hey. Hey. She killed two of our own. She couldn't be here. She's gonna be alright. She's got a car,

supplies, weapons. She's a survivor."

"Stop sayin' tha' like ya don't believe it."

Sabrina squeezed herself in between Daryl and Rick. "Daryl, just calm down." She put her hands on

his chest, gently pushing him away from Rick.

"She did it. She said it was for us. That's how it was in her head. She wasn't sorry."

"Man, tha's her, bu' tha' ain't her. Wha' are we supposed ta do 'bout those girls?" Daryl said pacing

again.

"I told her we'd look after them."

There was a few moments of silence until Rick spoke again. "I haven't told Tyreese yet. I don't

know how he's gonna take it."

After Daryl calmed down a bit, he finally had a level head. "Let's go find out." He started down the

stairs.

Rick and Sabrina followed Daryl in silence. The three of them scouted the prison to find Tyreese,

they finally made it to the basement. Rick finally called out, "Tyreese, you down here?"

"Rick, that you?" They heard the voice.

The three of them looked at each other before walking down the dimly lit hallway.

"You guys got to see this." Tyreese said, approaching them.

"Can we take a beat? There's something we need to talk about."

"It can wait. C'mon." He said backing away and going back to where he was at.

Daryl, Sabrina and Rick followed him quickly. It wasn't long before Tyreese stopped at a door, telling

them to look inside. The three did and Sabrina could feel the bile coming up. What they saw was a

dissected helpless bunny. It was pinned to a board, including the flesh and it's intestines were

exposed.

"The Hell?" Daryl asked going in to inspect it.

"I was just looking for...answers...and I found this. Same person that killed Karen and David did

this. Remember the rats at the fence? They showed up the same day she was killed. We got a

psychopath living with us."

"Tyreese--"

"We got to find them, Rick. And I'm not going to sleep until we do."

"Ty, listen to Rick please. He's got your answer." Sabrina said softly.

"What?"

"Tyreese, whoever did this, I don't think that's who killed Karen."

"Why?"

Before anyone of them could answer, there was an explosion and the ceiling started to crumble.

Sabrina jumped at the sudden sound.

"What was that?"

"C'mon." Daryl said as he started to run.

The others followed him, they ran up flights of stairs before finally making it to the door that led to

outside with weapons drawn. They seen Carl, Maggie and Beth running outside too.

"Get back!" Rick yelled.

The group made it to the fencing closet to the prison to see a tank, Jeeps and trucks.

"Who is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Rick! Come down here. We need to talk." The voice came.

"Shit." Daryl hissed lowly.

Sabrina looked at Daryl with worry. "Daryl?" She whispered.

"It's not up to me! There's a council now! They run this place!" Rick answered the guy.

"It's the guy we've been searchin' for." Daryl whispered. "Son of a bitch."

"Is Hershel on the council?" Soon Hershel was escorted out of a vehicle and dropped to his

knees. "What about Michonne? She on the council too?" And the same thing happened, drug her out

and dropped to her knees.

Sabrina stood there shocked, seeing Hershel and Michonne held captive.

"I don't make decisions anymore!"

"You're making decisions today, Rick. Come down here and let's...let's have that talk."

Rick and Daryl spoke silently, then Rick went on down. Daryl went to Sabrina and whispered. "Ge'

inside and ge' everyone rounded up."

"But--"

"Sabrina. This ain't up fer debate. Ya 'nd I both know there's gonna be gunfire. Now go."

Sabrina nodded but before she left, she grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together, like it was their last kiss. After the two broke away, Sabrina ran back into the prison to get everyone rounded up. The first person she went to was Glenn.

"Glenn, the governor's here. We need to evacuate now." She said in a hushed tone so nobody

would panic.

Glenn stumbled off the bed to help Sabrina. The two of them rounded up the women and children

to get on the bus. Sabrina went and gathered Lizzie, Mika and Judith next. As she strapped Judith in

the carrier, she heard Glenn coughing.

"You two stay here and watch Judith, I'll be right back."

Sabrina went to help Glenn but Glenn waved her off. "Go get the kids on the bus. I'll be there in a

minute."

She nodded then headed back to where she left the girls. "Alright, let's-- Mika! Lizzie! Judith!" No

answers or sounds. "Shit!"

Sabrina ran down every hallway, cell block and checked every room with tears in her eyes. She ran

outside to check the buses to hear screams and gunfire. She climbed into the bus with Glenn right

behind her. Maggie climbed onto the bus to tell Glenn that she'd be right back.

"Where's Lizzie!? Mika?! And Judith?!" Sabrina yelled frantically.

Before she could get off the bus, the doors closed and took off. "No! You have to let me off!"

"It's too late, I'm sorry."

"Dammit!" She punched the back of the seat, sobbing.

She had one job. **One**. And she couldn't do it. Sabrina sank to the aisle of the bus covering her face with her hands. She didn't have time to get up to see why everyone was screaming, the bus flipped, doing a total 360. Something hit the back of her head and her world turned dark.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This may seem like a short chapter, but it's not. The only reason why it seems that way is because there's less dialogue. :)

Groaning, Sabrina finally came to, she sat up wincing a bit and looked around. Everyone on the bus was shocked and some were crying softly.

"Everyone ok?" Sabrina asked, slowly getting up.

"I think so. Everyone's just shaken up. You ok Sabrina?" One of the former Woodbury women asked.

"I'm fine, just a few sore spots. Will the bus start back up?"

The woman shook her head. "I've tried several times and nothing. I think when the bus flipped, it destroyed the engine or something."

Sabrina nodded, opening the sliding door. "I'm going to go find some vehicles that we can transport everyone in."

"Be careful."

"I will." Sabrina walked off the bus and headed forward.

Walking along side the road she seen a group in the distance coming towards her. Sabrina swiftly went into the woods to hide. Hiding behind a tree, she carefully watched them pass. Six men, she noticed one had salt peppered or grayish curly or fluffy type hair. She over heard one of them say something about not getting laid in a while and needed a woman's company for a night then killing the woman. Sabrina put her hand over her mouth to keep them from hearing her. Once they were out of sight Sabrina ventured a bit more into the woods but made sure she could see the road. She gasped loudly when she heard gunshots in the background, it didn't take a genious to figure out that it came from where the bus was. Sabrina knew not to turn around and go back. Hours later the sun was setting and Sabrina finally came across a deserted car. Slipping into the back seat, she climbed in the front real quick to lock the doors then she locked the back ones. Sabrina cracked the window so she could have some air before laying down. As she curled up in the back seat, her mind was racing. Did everyone make it out ok? If they did, were they safe? Where were they? And most importantly, did they kill the governor and his posse? Thinking about all those things, Sabrina's eyes started watering and soon the tears were streaming down her face. She could only hope that they all made it out of the prison safely.

The next morning Sabrina woke up sweating, letting out a groan she unlocked the door to get some air. It was going to be another hot day. She unlocked all of the doors and popped open the hood and trunk. Looking at the things under the hood, Sabrina had no clue what she was looking at or even know what to mess with to see if the car could be started. With a growl she slammed the hood down stomping to the trunk. She let out a small relieved sigh when she found a few bottles of water. She opened one and packed the others in her small bag before going back into the woods and traveling on foot again. Sabrina was once again lost in thought, were they ever going to find each other again? Where was Daryl? Was he ok? Was he with someone else? She let out a yelp when something grabbed her as Sabrina reached for a weapon she tripped over a tree root. She fell along with the walker on top of her, Sabrina squirmed and held it's head away from her as best as she could. Finally getting her ninja throwing knife out, the blade penetrated the head and skull. Once the walker was lifeless she threw the thing off of her breathing heavily. Getting back up, Sabrina dusted herself off and started walking again and making sure to stay more alert.

After hours of walking Sabrina found a gas station, she could hopefully find more water and something to eat. Tapping loudly on the glass door she waited for a few moments before entering. As Sabrina looked around she heard the growly gargle of a walker, looking up she saw one hanging with a yellow extension cord around it's neck. Sabrina decided to leave it there, it wasn't hurting her any. She went over to the packs of water, opening the 24 pack up and putting bottles of water into her bag and put a toothbrush in her bag too. Going over to the snacks, Sabrina put chips, cookies, candy bars and Hostess sweets in her bag. Hearing her stomach growl Sabrina decided to open up a snack sized Cool Ranch Dorito bag. While she ate Sabrina knew that she'd have to find shelter soon, she wasn't going to spend the night in a run down gas station. Finishing up the bag, she threw it in a trash bin before heading outside. Sabrina looked up to the sky to see dark clouds moving in so she started to walk hastily before she was caught up in the rain storm. As the search continued for shelter she had to stop and lean up against a tree to catch her breath, it was so hot out especially with no wind. Letting out a groan Sabrina double over, throwing up what little contents she had in her stomach. Her mind quickly raced back to the test she took at the prison with Daryl. Could the test have been wrong? Was she actually pregnant? Or was it just the heat? She had been moody the past couple of weeks at the prison but she wrote it off as heat related. Pressing firmly on her lower stomach, Sabrina didn't feel anything. Shrugging it off, she started her venture again.

The sun had finally with thunder in the background when Sabrina finally came across a house funeral home type place. She looked at it kind of iffy, funeral homes were for the dead...so who knew how many walkers would be in there waiting for her. Sabrina sighed with a shrug, this was her only source of shelter for the night. Going up to the door she banged on it loudly a few times and waited. Opening the door she found the place...quite clean for what the world was like today. It seemed suspicious but Sabrina was too tired to care right now, she done a quick sweep of the place and found out it was clear. Going back up the stairs to a bedroom, Sabrina smiled a bit as she put the bag beside the bed and flopped down on it. She never thought that she'd ever see a clean queen sized bed that was in perfect shape again. Letting out a happy sigh she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sabrina had been awoken from a good dream to a sound of someone knocking on wood._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Groaning, she slowly slid out of bed and walked down the stairs. Making her way through the house, Sabrina could hear Daryl and the kids playing in the backyard along with their family slash hunting dog, Ol' Red. She smiled when she glanced out the backyard's sliding glass door to see the kids and Ol' Red dog piling Daryl. Hearing the knock again, she went to the front door and opened it with a smile when she seen that it was Rick._

_"Hey Rick. We haven't seen you for a while, how are you doing?"_

_"Doing good Rina. Wow, look at you. How far along?"_

_Sabrina smiled happily as she looked down at her bigger then a watermelon stomach. "Seven in a half months."_

_"Wow. Soon to be five kids all together?"_

_She nodded. "Yep.I'm so proud of Ana. She's getting ready to graduate college next month."_

_"Really? Wow. I've missed a lot."_

_"You wanna come in?"_

_"Nah." He pointed to the vacant house next door. "I just wanted to say, hello Rina, I'm your new neighbor." Rick laughed._

_Blinking surprised, Sabrina tilted her head curiously. "Really?" A smile broke out. "That's great! I'll go tell Daryl and the kids to go over and help you move in. I'd help too but knowing Daryl he'd tell me to go back home and rest."_

_"Damn righ' I would Shorty."_

_Jumping at the sudden voice Sabrina whisked around seeing Daryl coming up to them._

_"Hey Rick." Daryl greeted. "I'm guessin' ya told Shorty tha' yer the new neighbor?"_

_Rick nodded as she looked between the two of them. "You mean you knew?" She asked Daryl._

_"Course I knew. I'm the one tha' told 'im 'bout the house."_

_Sabrina suddenly blinked in confusion._

_"Shorty?"_

_She didn't respond so Daryl put his hands gently on her shoulder. "Sabrina, ya ok?"_

_Nothing. He gave her a light shake. "Sabrina?"_

Jolting up, panting heavily, Sabrina looked around and gasped loudly when she saw an extra sweaty and dirty Daryl.

"Daryl?" She asked in disbelief, Sabrina never thought she'd see him again.

He nodded silently, swiping some of her grimy hair out of her face. "It's me shorty."

With those three words falling from Daryl's lips, Sabrina's launched herself towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck sobbing. Daryl instinctively wrapped his arms around Sabrina protectively, burying his face into her neck. What felt like an eternity passed but in reality it was only a few seconds before they broke apart.

"Ya ok? No scratches or bites from walkers?"

Sabrina nodded. "What about you? Anybody else with you?"

"I'm fine. Beth's with me."

"Only her? Where's the others? What about Hershel?..."

He nodded sadly. "I don't know where the others are..." Daryl looked away briefly as if to get his thoughts straight. "'Nd Hershel's-"

Sabrina could've swore she heard Daryl's voice crack, meaning the governor killed him. She hugged him tightly, cradling his head to her chest. "The governor's dead right?" Her voice was cold.

Daryl could only nod as his body shook from him crying silently.

"Daryl? Everything ok up there?" Beth's voice came from at the bottom of the steps.

Pulling himself together Daryl called out. "Yeah. Shorty's up 'ere!"

Soon after the two of them heard frantic footsteps coming up the stairs and the young blonde adult came through the door. Sabrina smiled and was about to say something but Beth tackle her in a bear hug., she returned it.

"Glad we found you alive." Beth's tearful muffled voice came to Sabrina's ears.

"I'm glad you guys found me."

After Beth let go wiping her tears away, she smiled at Sabrina. "Anybody make it from the bus?"

Sabrina hung her head remembering the sounds of gunshots. "No." She looked at them and seen Beth about to cry again. "Glenn and I got on the bus at the same time but he bailed right before it took off..."

"There's nothin' ya coulda done Shorty. Ya know Glenn's a hard headed bastard."

She nodded then looked down at Beth's wrapped ankle. "What happened?"

"Daryl was teaching me how to use his crossbow and track. Then I accidentally stepped into a bear trap." Sabrina flinched a bit at Beth's explanation.

"So ya'll ready ta see wha's in the kitchen?" Daryl asked changing the subject.

Sabrina nodded as she slid off the bed to stand up.

"By the way, how long have you been here?"

"Just last night." She answered looking over to Beth with a smile.

Beth nodded before the three of them left the bedroom and went down to the kitchen. Sabrina looked in the bottom cabinets, Beth looked in the fridge and Daryl looked in the top cabinets.

"Dang. Did you find anything?" Beth asked the couple.

Sabrina stood up shaking her head as Daryl opened another cabinet. The girls looked in it then chimed with a whoa.

"Can't believe it's stocked." Sabrina said as Daryl examined the foods.

"Peanut butter 'nd jelly, diet soda, 'nd pig's feet. That's a white trash brunch righ' there." Daryl said picking up a jar of jelly.

"It all looks good to me." Beth stated as Sabrina looked it over in confusion.

"No, hol' up." Daryl looked at his wife. "Ya didn't put this stuff here?"

"No. I pretty much came in, done a quick sweep for walkers then passed out on the bed."

Beth looked at the two of them. "What does that have to do with the food?"

"Ain't a speck of dust on this."

"So?" Beth said.

"Meaning it's someone's stash, they just put this stuff here." Sabrina stated.

"Maybe they're still alive?...Alrigh' we'll take some of it 'nd we'll leave the rest. alrigh'?" Daryl said uncapping the jelly.

"I knew it."

Sabrina raised her eyebrow curiously towards Beth as she leaned up against the table watching the two.

"Knew wha'?"

"It's like I said. There are still good people."

And Daryl's answer to Beth's statement was to dip two fingers into the jelly, scoop some out and groan in delight when the sweet goodness hit his taste buds. In return Beth told him gross and Sabrina bit her bottom lip. Then he stuck his tongue in the jar as Beth started to walk away.

"Hey, those pig's feet are mine."

"Trust me Daryl, nobody wants them." Sabrina said chuckling.

He looked over at her. "Ya no wha'? Yer gonna try some now Shorty."

"No I'm not, now eat your jelly." She scoffed.

Sabrina seen him snicker before walking out of the kitchen to start putting up the 'alarm system'. She sat down across from Beth snacking on some chips in deep thought. Something had changed between Daryl and Beth but Sabrina couldn't put her finger on it. She knew Daryl was faithful and if Sabrina ever died, he'd never go looking for love again. Even though Sabrina knew that, that little voice was still nagging in her mind. Beth was eighteen, a legal adult...could she have convinced Daryl somehow to have a one night stand with her? Sabrina shook that thought out of her head. Daryl wouldn't do that and Beth wouldn't cross that line.

"You ok Sabrina?" Beth's voice brought Sabrina out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Just still surprised that you guys found me. Hey, there was a piano in the other room, why don't you go play it?"

Beth's face lit up as she got up from the kitchen table and went to the piano. She could hear Beth playing some kind of song and singing softly. Sabrina decided to go into that room, sit in a chair and listen to her sing. A few minutes past before someone cleared their throat, making the girls jump.

"The place is nailed up tight." Daryl said softly. "The only way in is through the front door." He said laying his crossbow on the fancy bench then hopping up in a casket.

"Daryl..." Sabrina said with uneasiness. There was just something about him laying in that thing that creeped her out.

"What are you doing?" Beth pitched in.

"This is the comfiest bed I've had in years."

"Really?" Beth and Sabrina said at the same time.

"I ain't kiddin'."

Sabrina's stomach started turning as her thoughts turned bad seeing Daryl laying there in the casket.

"Why don't ya go ahead 'nd play some more? Keep singin'."

"I thought my singing annoyed you."

"There ain't no jukebox, so..." Daryl tried to sound insulting.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs...starting to get tired."

"Alright. Night Sabrina." Beth smiled.

Sabrina forced a smile before leaving the room and walking up the steps slowly to the bedroom. She heard Beth start singing again as she flopped down on the bed with a sigh. Laying her head on the pillow facing the window she could hear the bedroom door being closed and someone shuffling around. Moments later part of the bed sank in then a arm snaked around her waist, puling her flush against a warm body.

"Ya have no idea how much I missed ya Sabrina."

In that moment, hearing Daryl's voice with a sincere tone, Sabrina turned around to face him.

"I missed you too." Sabrina said with a tearful voice, caressing his cheek.

"Don't cry Sabrina." He said softly letting his hand gently touch her face then let it run down her side.

Sabrina smiled, letting there lips touch in a soft kiss. As the moments past the kiss became more heated and needy. Daryl slowly sat up, bringing her with him and lifted her shirt up over her head. Tossing it aside, he unclasped her bra, tossing that aside to before slowly sinking them back onto the bed.

"Le' me show ya how much I missed ya." His gravely voice danced along Sabrina's ear.

Sabrina let out a soft moan feeling his lips slowly kiss over every inch of her body, worshiping her. That night, only the two of them existed as they let their bodies become one again, slowly and passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Sabrina stretched with a smile on her face. Her hand went to the Daryl was sleeping on but came in contact with the matress. Judging by the temperature of yet, he didn't get up that long ago. Sighting, Sabrina got up and got dressed before making her way out of the bedroom. As she slowly made her way down the stairs she saw Beth limping and Daryl telling her to hurry up.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Forge' that."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes, biting her cheek when she saw Daryl pick Beth up  **bridal**  style and kick the kitchen door open. Hearing Beth let out a half flirty giggle she took a deep breath and thought rationally, Beth was hurt so she needed a bit of help to get around...but picking Beth up bridal style?! Sabrina was thinking about turning around and going back upstairs until she heard something trigger their alarm system. Daryl came out of the kitchen with his crossbow and slowly opened the door. Sabrina watched him as she made her way down the stairs with her emotionless face on.

"It's jus' a damn dog." He called out with annoyance.

Clenching her jaw she saw Beth come out of the kitchen to check out the scene. The two girls stood next to each other awkwardly as Daryl tried to pet the scraggly white dog. The dog ran off and Daryl huffed as he closed the door then turned around.

"He wouldn't come in?" Beth asked.

"Morning Sabrina." He said looking at his wife then his gaze went to Beth. "I told ya ta stay back."

"Yeah, but, Daryl, you said there was a dog."

"Maybe he'll come back 'round. C'mon." He said putting his hands on the girls' shoulder, leading them into the kitchen.

Their breakfast time was pretty quiet until Daryl spoke up.

"How'd ya sleep Shorty?"

"Fine."

Daryl gave her a questioning look and Sabrina just kept eating. Once she was done she escused herself from the table and went back upstairs. Closing the bedroom door, her eyes started welling up with tears as she fell onto the bed. How could she have been so blind, stupid and naive? All the signs were in front of her face that there was something going on between her husband and Beth. Sabrina curled up into a ball sobbing until she fell asleep. Hours later she felt a hand rubbing her back softly and a gentle voice came to hear ear.

"Shorty, wha's wrong? Why ya got an attitude? Wha's on yer mind?"

"I don't have one." She let out a sigh. "There's nothing on my mind."

Daryl knew she was lying but didn't want to push her further. "A'right. Ya comin' down fer dinner?"

"I will here in a second."

Daryl leaned over, kissing Sabrina's cheek before standing back up and leaving here alone. Sabrina collected her thoughts before finally sliding out of the warm comfortable bed. As she made her way back down the stairs she heard the dog again.

"The dog's back." She called out boredly.

Daryl came out of the kitchen with a jar of peanut butter and opened the door only to try to close it fast.

"Sabrina! Beth!"

Sabrina sprinted down the stairs with her heart racing in panic. Seeing Daryl's back leaning up against the door trying to keep the walkers out sent Sabrina's mind into panic mode. Beth tossed Daryl his crossbow and he started to yell for them to run. Sabrina pushed Beth to encourage her to run while Daryl took down a walker.

"Sabrina! Beth! Pry open a window! Ge' yer shit!"

"I'm not going to leave you." Beth called out as Sabrina grabbed everything and tried opening a window.

"Go out! Go up the road! I'll meet ya two there!"

Sabrina finally got a window open and was about to strike when she felt something grab a hold of her. Turning her head she saw Beth. "Come on." The two of them climbed out the window.

"Ok, let's go." Beth said.

"I know Daryl said run up the road but if we hide in the bushes, we'll be safe and close to him." Sabrina said grabbing Beth's hand.

Beth nodded, following Sabrina. "There." Sabrina pointed to a bush near a tree.

Tossing their things behind it first, Sabrina squatted down behind it. "Now when we see Daryl we call out to him and head his way. Got it?"

Turning her head she saw Beth was nowhere near her. "Beth?"

Looking out to the road Sabrina seen a car load Beth into it. Daryl's voice came quickly after the car peeled out. Shit! Sabrina jumped out of the bushes yelling for the car to stop as Daryl kept calling Beth's name. The two of them ran after the car as fast as they could yelling with only the moonlight to help them see where they were going. After hours and hours of running nonstop, morning had hit and the couple were out of breath with a fork in the road...literally. The two of them came across the railroad tracks.

"Shit." Sabrina panted out falling to the ground, trying to catch her breath. "Daryl, we're at a dead end now. We don't know which way."

Daryl stood there panting, looking at the road to the right and the road beyond the tracks. He finally collapsed next to her. A few moments went by before the two of them caught their breath. Sabrina stood up, walking away from Daryl, putting a few feet between them. She was still pissed that there was something going on between Daryl and Beth...or at least that's what her mind was telling her. Finally turning around to look at Daryl, she narrowed her eyes at him with a clenched jaw.

"So about Beth."

"Not righ' now Sabrina."

"So I was right all along!-"

"'Bout wha'?"

"What do you mean about what? You and Beth. You've been around her, alone, for almost a week! You two have been screwing each other! Haven't you?!"

"The hell ya talkin' 'bout?"

Sabrina growled angrily. "And you're still trying to deny it! What was the other night to you? 'Here let me screw my wife so she doesn't know that I'm now sleeping with Beth.' How could you?! I thought you said once you find the right person, you'd be with them forever! I can see that's a lie. What else have you been lying about?"

Daryl glared harshly at her. "Haven't been lyin' 'bout nothin'. Wha' makes ya think I've been sleepin' 'round with Beth?! 'Cause I haven't! While ya think I had an affair, the reality is we were lookin' for you 'nd the group!"

She scoffed. "Really? Then please explain to me why the air around you two's changed! It's more then a brother sister kind of air between you two! Her flirty giggles! The oogly eyes!"

"Tell me ya shittin' me righ'! Nothin' goin' on or will ever go on b'tween me 'nd her!"

"Why carry her like that then?! Bridal style! She could walk on her own. Hell she sure ran like her ankle wasn't ever injured!"

"Did the same thing with Carol-"

"That's because she was weak and dehydrated! Carol could barely walk. Beth was fully capable of walking!"

"I was jus' helpin' her ou'! She was movin' to damn slow!"

"Go around!"

"Well, lookit here." A strange man said, halting the couple's argument.

Looking around Daryl and Sabrina were were surrounded by six men, all with weapons. Sabrina quickly stood by Daryl as her husband threw a punch at the guy, knocking him flat on his back. The other five drew their weapons as Daryl stood up getting his crossbow and aiming it at the gray haired man.

"Dammit, hold up!" The guy said from the ground.

"I'm claiming the vest." A dark haired goateed scrawny one said. "I like them wings."

"Daryl." Sabrina said trying not to sound fearful as she stood closer to her husband.

"Hold up." The guy said again wiping his bloody nose and laughing.

The gray haired guy got up off the ground and that's when he triggered Sabrina's memory, these were the bastards that shot everyone on the bus. Retrieving her throwing knife from her pouch she heard a gun cock.

"Don't do anything irrational sweet cheeks." The balding guy on her right said.

"Everyone settle down. A bowman and a female knife wielder? I respect that...the bowman. See, a man with a rifle, he could have been some photographer or soccer coach back in the day. A bowman's a bowman through and through. What you got there, 150-pound draw weight? I'll be donkey-licked if that don't fire at least 300 feet per second. I've been looking for a weapon like that. Of course, I'd want one with a bit more ammo and minus the oblongata stains."

The dark haired scrawny goatee guy laughed a bit. "Get yourself in some kind of trouble, partner?"

"You're about to if you keep running that shitty mouth of yours." Sabrina snapped, gripping her knife more.

"Feisty."

"You pull that trigger, these boys are gonna drop you and your pretty lady several times over. That what you want?"

Sabrina looked over at Daryl because the gray haired guy did have a point. There was no way her and Daryl could take this guy down without getting the shit beat out of them by the five others.

"Come on, fella, suicide is stupid. Why hurt yourself and your ol' woman? When you can hurt other people."

Sabrina dropped her arms at her side, that comment made her skin crawl. She knew that the two of them just crossed paths with a really dangerous group and there was no way to get out.

"Name's Joe." The gray haired guy said.

"Daryl." He said finally letting his crossbow rest at his side. "And this is  **my**  wife." He said putting an arm around her waist, drawing Sabrina closer seeing the men's hungry eyes.

"And your name little lady?" Joe asked extra nicely.

She just stared at the creep, not saying anything until Daryl grapsed her side warningly. "Sabrina." She finally said.

The gang finally lowered their weapons as Joe held off a smirk as he nodded. Sabrina knew her and Daryl would have to really watch their backs with this group. Judging by their demeanor, they'd do anything to get what they wanted. She knew that the couple had to play by the rules or they'd never find out where everyone else was because they'd be killed by the group.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl and Sabrina had followed the dangerous group of men silently into the woods. When all of them came to a clearing as Joe looked it over.

"We'll stay here for the night. Pick your spots, we got a busy day tomorrow."

Sabrina looked up at Daryl with a 'he's got to be kidding me?' type look. They were going to sleep out in the open with walkers roaming around?! Hearing leaves crunch, Sabrina looked over to see Daryl sit on the ground before leaning back to lay down. She sighed and mocked Daryl's actions, Sabrina scooted closer to him to keep away from the others. Daryl turned to his side, wrapping his arm protectively around her, shielding her from the group, and pulled her close so they could share the body heat.

"Sorry I made ya feel 'nd think that way Sabrina. I never meant ta hurt ya, I love ya too much." Daryl whispered to only she could hear before planting a kiss right under her ear. "Le's ge' some sleep."

Sabrina turned to her side to face him and bury her head into his chest. Before she knew it, she was out like a light. Sabrina didn't know how many hours she was out but she woke up to Daryl gently shaking her and calling out to her lowly.

"What?"

"C'mon. Le's go find some food b'fore they wake up. 'Nd I don't want ya with them by yerself."

Sabrina had to agree, she didn't want to be within twenty miles of these guys. Getting up, she brushed the leaves out of her hair then followed Daryl farther into the woods. The two of them walked side by side in silence for a bit.

"Daryl. Why didn't we just run away from them? We should've brought our things and took off."

"'Cause we got ta earn their trust first b'fore doin' anythin' like tha'. They're capable of trackin' us back down in tha' short amount of time we'd have. Who knows what'll happen if they ever caught us."

Sabrina hadn't thought about that, Daryl's explanation made sense. Daryl stopped in his tracks and quietly told her to hush. Bringing up his crossbow, he aimed it at a bunny. Sabrina wanted to feel bad about smiling but rabbit meat sounded pretty good. Daryl hit the trigger and two arrows went through the furred creature. Sabrina blinked in confusion at the two arrows, Daryl could only shoot one at a time so where'd the other one come from?

"Wha' the hell are ya doin'?" Daryl turned around growling at the scrawny goateed guy.

"Catching me some breakfast."

" Well it's ours dumbass." Sabrina followed after Daryl.

"My arrow's the one that hit first. Cottontail belongs to me."

Daryl and Sabrina ignored the guy as her husband pulled the arrows out.

"Been ou' here since b'fore the sun came up."

"You see, the rules of the hunt don't mean jack out here. Now that rabbit you're holding is claimed, boy. Claimed whether you like it or not."

"Daryl, hand me his arrow."

Daryl handed it over to Sabrina and she smirked at the guy. She snapped the bolt in half before tossing it aside.

"Oops."

"Bitch."

"Don't be talkin' ta my wife. At all." Daryl said walking up to the guy.

"Whatever. So I's you, I'd hand it over. Now before you get to wishing you ain't never even got out of bed this morning."

"It ain't yers."

Sabrina rolled her eyes to the scrawny guy. "That's really the best threat you have? I've heard first graders come up with better threats then that."

"You know, I'll bet this bitch got you all messed up, hmm? Am I right?"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes and followed Daryl with her jaw clenched, she was close to pulling her knife out to slice the guy open.

"Got you walking around here like a dead man who just lost himself a piece of tail since your wife ain't giving you any. Must have been a good'un. Tell me something. Was it one of the little'uns? 'Cause they don't last too long out there."

Sabrina and Daryl stopped in their tracks, the two of them together were a ticking time bomb. She was getting ready to pull out her knife but Daryl pulled his out first but was stopped by Joe.

"Easy, fellas, easy." Joe's voice came. "Let's just put our weapons down. See if we can't figure out what's really the problem here, huh?"

"That scrawny dickhead is the problem." Sabrina shot at Joe.

"Boy, you have a temper on you." Joe said with amusement before looking to the gooateed guy. "Did you claim it?"

"Hell, yeah."

"Well, there you go. That critter belongs to Len."

"So let's have it."

"Bullshit. Daryl's arrow got it first and you..." Sabrina pointed a finger to Joe. "You never said that there was a claiming rule. So that's on you. This is our rabbit!"

"Settle down." Daryl said grabbing Sabrina's wrist gently.

Sabrina glared at Joe and Len as her jaw clenched more.

"Looks like you two may be wanting an explanation. See, going alone, that ain't an option nowadays. Still, it is survival of the fittest. That's a paradox right there. So I laid out some rules of the road to keep things from going Darin every couple hours. Keep our merry band together and stress-free. All you got to do is claim. That's how you mark your territory, your prey, your bed at night. One word, claimed."

"I ain't claimin' nothin'."

"We're gonna teach him, right? The rules say we got to teach him."

"It wouldn't be fair to punish you and your little lady for violating a rule you never even knew existed."

"There ain't no rules no more." Daryl countered.

"Oh, there are. You know that. That's why I didn't kill you for the crossbow. " Joe explained while Len and Daryl had a stare off.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked Joe with narrowed eyes.

Daryl got into defensive mode as Joe took the rabbit by the ears.

"Easy there partner." He said before slicing the bunny in half then throwing it to Len. "Claimed. That's all you got to say. Hey ass end is still an end." He then followed Len.

"This is complete utter bullshit." Sabrina finally sounded off her opinion as she kicked a tree. "And I know you know so too." She turned to Daryl.

"I know Shorty." Daryl sighed. "Le's get back there b'fore another one of 'em starts shit."

Sabrina nodded as she followed closely behind Daryl back to the clearing. When they got there Joe said it was time to pack up and move out. When their things were packed up, Sabrina slung the bag over her shoulder and followed Joe's gang with Daryl right beside her protectively. An hour or two of silence past between everyone until they hit the tracks.

"So what's the plan Daryl? Sabrina?" Joe asked, walking along side Daryl and Sabrina.

"How so?" Daryl's gruff voice came.

"You're with us now, but you ain't soon?"

"Yep."

"Exactly."

"So what's the plan?" Joe asked again.

Daryl thought cautiously for a moment before speaking. "Just lookin' for the righ' place is all."

"Same goes for you I'm guessing?" Sabrina nodded at Joe's question, keeping her eyes ahead. "Oh, we ain't good enough for you two, huh?"

 _You're not good at all!_  Sabrina's mind screamed.

"Some of ya ain't exactly friendly."

"You ain't so friendly yourself. You know you need a group out here."

"Maybe we don't." Daryl said keeping his eyes lowered.

"No, you do. You should be with us."

The three of them looked over to see a female walker coming their way.

"People don't got to be friendly. We don't have to be nice. We don't have to be brothers in arms. We just got to follow the rules. You claim. If you steal, you keel. I know that sounds a little funny but nobody laughs when something goes missing. And you don't lie. 'Cause that's a slippery slope indeed." Joe explained as the others took the walker down.

"What happens if someone breaks them?" Sabrina piped up.

"Oh, you catch a beatin'." He answered casually. "The severity of which depends upon the offense and the general attitude of the day. But that don't happen much 'cause when men or a woman like us follow rules and cooperate a little bit, well, the world becomes ours." Joe finished then whistled for the group to stop. "Right there. It's our abode for the evening."

"Hey." Daryl chimed, getting Joe's attention. "There ain't no us."

"You leaving right now?" Joe asked getting closer to Daryl and Sabrina. "No? Then it sure seems like there's an us." He walked away a bit then called out. "You a cat person Daryl? Sabrina? I am. Loved 'em since I was three years old. Vicious creatures." He took a drag off his cigarette.

 _Not if you know how to treat them right you piece of shit._  Sabrina thought.

"Anyway I'll tell you and this is true, ain't nothing sadder then an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat." Joe finally walked away to his group.

"I'm hating him more and more. The sooner we get away from them the better Daryl." Sabrina mumbled to only where Daryl could hear.

"I know...bu' until we ge' some kind of lead on where Rick 'nd the others are, we need ta stick with them." He entwined their fingers together. "C'mon." The two of them walked slowly to the building as the others searched it.

When it was deemed as clear Sabrina and Daryl were the last ones in. Daryl let go of Sabrina's hand for a second to shut the door before taking her hand again. The two of them looked and walked around before stopping at a car to look over at the guy with a bandanna on his head.

"They ain't here. Nobody's been here for a while. Whoever was, they got all the gas."

"That don't matter. We're getting closer. I can feel it."

Sabrina tilted her head with curiosity then saw someone move hastily towards her and Daryl, she knew what he wanted.

"Claimed." She said with a smirk and challenging stance as she crossed her arms to the beanie hat guy.

"You can't do that bitch."

"Really? Last time I checked I was a part of the group. Doesn't matter if I'm a girl. Rules are rules."

The guy scowled at her before walking off. Sabrina caught a quick glance of Joe with an impressed look and smirk.

"Looks like we finally have a comfortable place to sleep." She said looking at Daryl with a smile.

He nodded with an irritated sigh as he opened the door, throwing their things into the car.

"Le's go get some fresh air. I think we need it." Sabrina nodded to Daryl's command.

The two of them walked out of the run down garage and sat on the ledge, letting their eyes wander in silence.

"Do you think they're still alive?" Sabrina spoke softly.

Daryl let out an acknowledged grunt. "I do Shorty. They're somewhere."

Sabrina nodded and didn't say anything else. The two of them spent a good thirty minutes out there before getting up and walking back inside. As the couple headed to the car they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Yo've got to be kidding me. Christ. Give it here." Len's voice reached their ears.

Sabrina looked at him like his was stupid as she opened the door. "Give what here?"

"Shut the hell up bitch." Len said lunging towards he but Daryl got in between them.

"You step back." Daryl said warningly with an underlined threat.

"My half was in the bag. Now it's gone. Now ain't nobody around here interested in no half a damn cottontail except you. Ain't that right."

"You're the only one still thinkin' 'bout tha' crap."

"Empty your bag." Len said going for the black trashbag.

"I said step back." Daryl warned again grabbing the bag.

Sabrina leaned up against the car watching the scene. She knew Daryl didn't want her to be a part of the battle when he stepped in between her and Len the first time. Joe came over, snatching the bag quickly.

"Did you take his rabbit Daryl? Just tell me the truth."

Sabrina's eyebrow twitched while her jaw clenched. How the hell could Daryl have taken it? She was with Daryl the whole time. Hell, the two of them didn't even care about the other half of the rabbit.

"I didn't take nothin'."

"What do we got here? Come on." Joe said turning the bag upside down to let the contents spill to the floor. Sabrina blinked surprised when the second half fell out.

"Well, look at that." Len taunted.

"Ya put that there didn't ya? When my wife 'nd I went outside!"

"You lied."

"Didn't ya?" Daryl said, getting ready to swing.

"You lied. You stole. We gonna teach this fool or what, Joe?"

"The hell you are. You've been after us since day one." Sabrina said shoving herself off the car to stand next to Daryl. "You know you did it. So you're the one lying dipshit!"

"Whoa, whoa." Joe said coming up. "Now Daryl says he didn't take your half of the rabbit. So we got a little conundrum here. Either he's lying, which is an actionable offense, or...you didn't plant it on him like some pussy, punk-ass, cheating, coward cop, did you? 'Cause while that wouldn't be specifically breaking the rules, it would be disappointing."

"It would." Len agreed.

Sabrina stood in front of Daryl with her hands on his chest to keep some space between them and Len.

"I didn't."

"Good." Joe looked back the the couple. "Well..." then sucker punched Len. "...teach him a lesson, gents. He's a lying sack of shit. I'm sick of it. Teach him all the way."

The other group members started kicking, punching and throwing heavy objects at Len as Joe came up to the couple.

"I saw him do it."

"Why didn't ya try ta stop 'im?"

"He wanted to play that out. I let him. You two told the truth. He lied. You two understand the rules. He doesn't." Joe picked the rabbit up, tossing it to Daryl. "Looks like you get the head, too." He walked away.

Sabrina helped Daryl pick their things with a shake of her head. The two of them climbed into the car and locked the doors.

"Le's ge' some sleep Shorty. Hop in back, I'll take up here."

Sabrina nodded with a tired yawn as she climbed in the back. Daryl was in the passenger's seat trying to get comfortable.

"You know, you can put the seat back a bit. You won't crush my legs." Sabrina leaned up font to kiss him softly before laying down.

Daryl finally lifted the lever to put the seat back to try to get a bit more comfortable. Before the both of them knew it, they were out like a light.


	10. Finale

The next morning Daryl and Sabrina were awoken to Joe tapping on the glass saying it was time to get up and go. As he walked away Daryl and Sabrina let out their own groans, finally opening the door and getting out. While the group shuffled out, Sabrina noticed something wasn't right. Her and Daryl made it outside to see Len's dead body with an arrow through his head. Grabbing onto Daryl's hand, she quickly went down the stairs and away from the dead body before she blew chunks. The group walked through the woods silently for hours until Sabrina's stomach rumbled. Daryl stopped for a few seconds to quickly skin the second part of the rabbit then handed it to her.

"Here."

"But-"

"No buts, jus' eat."

"Fine...but we share."

Daryl nodded to his wife as she took the first bite. The two of them walked and ate the rabbit in silence. When the poor furry creature was done, Daryl dropped it's bones as the group came upon a field. Sabrina and Daryl weren't alone for long before Joe came up to walk beside them drinking from a flask, he offered it to Daryl.

"White Lighting. Easiest thing to make with the least amount of supplies. I'd start slow if I was you. Your stomach's probably emptier than you think."

Daryl took a swig then gave it back to Joe.

"You want some Sabrina?"

She shook her head, forcing a smile. "No, water's my first choice." Sabrina showed Joe the half full bottled water.

"I ain't been lit at dawn since b'fore everythin' fell apart."

"Alright." He smiled at Sabrina then made conversation with Daryl again. "Fell apart. I never looked at it like that. Seems to me like things are finally starting to fall together. At least for guys like us. Living like this, surviving. We've been doing this from the start, right?"

"Getting closer." One of the the guys said looking at a sign.

When Daryl and Sabrina made it to the sign they read it as the two of them stepped on the railroad tracks.

"Ya seen this b'fore?" Daryl asked pointing to the sign.

"Oh, yeah. I'll tell you what it is. It's a lie. Ain't no sanctuary for all. Ain't gonna welcome guys like you and me with open arms." Joe said walking past them.

"How would he know?" Sabrina whispered.

Daryl shrugged, entwining their fingers together to catch up to Joe.

"So is tha' where we're headed?"

"So now you're asking?"

"Tha's righ'." He answered Joe.

"We were in a house minding our own business and this walking piece of fecal matter was hiding in the home. Strangled our colleague Lou and left him to turn. Lou came at all of us. He lit out. We tracked him to these tracks, one of those signs, and thus we've got a destination in mind."

"Ya see his face?"

"Only Tony. That's enough for a reckoning."

Tony slowed down, looking at the ground. Daryl seen what the guy was eye balling and jumped to it.

"Claimed." He went to the radishes, pulling them out of the ground while the others went on.

Sabrina chuckled as she stood next to Daryl then blinked curiously. She saw a wrapper but never got a good look at it because Daryl grabbed her hand again leading her down the tracks again. Sabrina had to stop walking for a few to hurl her guts up, Daryl asked her if she was ok and she nodded when she was done. After that the journey down the railroad tracks became quiet. Daryl would give her a questioning look every once in a while but she reassured him that everything was fine. Soon after nightfall had came and the group went through the woods and could hear light conversations on the road. Joe and his gang went way ahead of Sabrina and Daryl, when they heard him saying something about screwed up the couple looked at each other and hurried.

"Joe!" Daryl piped up when the two of them neared the group.

Seeing the scene, Sabrina gasped slightly in surprise. It was Rick and Michonne...being held at gunpoint by Joe and the gang. Sabrina looked over to Daryl to see him with almost the same expression.

"Hol' up." He said going forward as Sabrina stayed near the truck in shock.

"You're stopping me on eight Daryl."

"Jus' hol' up."

"This is the guy that killed Lou, so we got nothing to talk about." One of the members said.

"The thing about nowadays is we got nothing but time. Say your piece Daryl."

"These people, yer gonna let 'em go. These are good people."

"Now, I think Lou would disagree with you on that. I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all 'cause your friend here strangled him in a bathroom."

Sabrina finally spoke up a she came to stand next to Daryl. "You don't even know the whole story. Maybe they were in the house before you guys went in. Maybe Lou was the first one to attack. So he had every right to defend himself."

"Sabrina, stay out of it." Daryl said quietly to her then turned back to Joe. "Ya wan' blood, I ge' it." He dropped his crossbow. "Take it from me, man. C'mon."

"What? Daryl?" Sabrina looked at him shocked.

"This man killed our friend. You say he's good people. See, now that right there is-is-is a lie. It's a lie!"

"Daryl!" Sabrina wailed when one of them sucker punched him in the stomach with their weapon.

She tried to get to him but another one held her back. "Get your disgusting hands off me!"

"Teach him fellas. Teach him all the way." Joe called out.

Sabrina went into a frenzy hearing Joe's command as she watched Daryl get beat down. The last time he said that, the next morning they found Len's dead body. Jumping, squirming, cursing, pulling, kicking and pushing was all Sabrina could do to try and break free. She could hear Carl's pleas then a gunshot. Sabrina didn't know what came over her but somewhere she got extra strength and broke free. She gave the guy a perfect right and left hook then an upper cut. He finally fell to the ground and Sabrina took that chance to get her ninja throwing knife and stab him deep in his throat. She retrieved the guy's gun gasping in horror at what she just witnessed. Joe had Rick pinned and Rick bit Joe's neck like a vicious animal, tearing a huge chunk out. Joe fell to the ground bleeding to death, everyone in Joe's group knew they were in trouble then. Michonne got a gun, shooting Tony, Sabrina took out one of the guys that was beating Daryl, Daryl took out the other one and then it was a stand off between the guy that had Carl. As Rick went to the guy, he became scared as Rick approached. What came next had Sabrina turning her head, burying it into Daryl's chest to try to block out the stabbing noises. Rick finally stopped and told Michonne and Carl to get in the truck to get some sleep. Sabrina checked Daryl over, cleaning up his wounds the best as she could while Rick went to the side of the truck, sitting there in a daze.

"Ya need ta ge' some sleep shorty."

"No."

"Tha' wasn't an option. Ya been throwin' up most of the day. Ya need ta ge' some rest. I need ta check on Rick, make sure he's a'right."

Letting out a sigh, Sabrina knew she wasn't going to win this battle with Daryl. "Fine...but if you need me, don't hesitate." She kissed him carefully due to his busted lip before climbing into the truck.

Sabrina climbed into the passenger's and was out like a light. When she finally awoke, she knew it was daylight outside. Looking into the back, Sabrina saw Michonne gently swipe strands of hair out of a sleeping Carl's face. She knew too well what was running through Carl's mind last night and Sabrina wished that it never happened to Carl. Giving Michonne a small smile, Sabrina opened the door, carefully sliding out of the truck and closing the door gently. She walked into the woods a bit while Rick and Daryl were talking to each other so she could relieve her bladder. After relieving herself, she went back to the truck, sitting down on the other side, away from Daryl and Rick to gather her thoughts.

"Shorty, ya a'right?"

Letting out a loud gasp, Sabrina turned her head quickly to Daryl's voice. "Don't scare me like that." She nodded softly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She was hoping he'd buy her lie but judging by the expression, he didn't.

Daryl knew she was lying but left it alone. "A'right. Ya 'bout ready ta hit the road again? Michonne 'nd Carl's up."

Standing up, Sabrina nodded with a small smile, she didn't want to worry Daryl. "Your lip looks a bit better. How's the rest of you feeling?"

"Had worse Shorty." He said softly, bending down to capture her lips quickly before entwining their fingers together. "Le' ge' goin'."

Walking around the truck, Sabrina and Daryl met up with Carl, Rick and Michonne. The five of them started walking down the road, getting back onto the tracks to head to Terminus. As the group headed there Rick explained why they were going there, if the others seen the sign, he knew that they'd go there too. Sabrina didn't know why but this Terminus place sounded a bit odd, there had to be some kind of catch. They decided to hike in the woods the rest of the way and hours later the group made it to Terminus. Looking through the chain linked fencing, the place was eerily quiet.

"We all spread out, watch for a while, see what we see and get ready. We all stay close."

Sabrina nodded as she headed off with Daryl while Rick asked Carl something but he declined. Sabrina pulled out her knives as her and Daryl scouted the area in silence . Once they scouted the two of them headed back to Rick to see him putting the weapon bag into a hole he dug. The couple looked at him in silence as he picked a shovel up.

"Just in case." Rick said while throwing the dirt back in the hole to cover the bag up.

Michonne and Carl came back to them while Rick was patting the dirt down. "You guys ready?"

The group nodded and followed Rick the fence. Rick went first, then Michonne, Carl, Daryl and Sabrina. Daryl had to help her a bit since she lost balance, Sabrina was never good at the whole jumping over fences thing. Once she was steady all of them had their weapons ready as they scouted more. They made it into a building with a woman inside repeating a message over and over again. Rick interrupted the woman and she took her headphones off as the rest of the group entered.

"Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch." A man with short dark hair that was cleanly cut. He came around what looked to be a work bench. "You here to rob us?"

"No. We wanted to see you before you saw us." Rick explained.

"Makes sense. Usually we do this where the tracks meet." The guy cleared his throat. "Welcome to Terminus. I'm Gareth. Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit."

"We have. I'm Rick. That's Carl, Daryl, Sabrina and Michonne."

The others silently looked at Gareth. "You're nervous, I get it. We were all the same way. We came here for sanctuary. That what you here for?"

"Yes." Rick said simply.

"Good. You found it." Gareth turned his head to the others. "Hey Alex." He turned to the group again. "This isn't as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide, but the welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer. Alex will take you, ask you a few questions. Uh, but first, we need to see everyone's weapons. If you could just lay them down in front of you."

Sabrina raised her eyebrow non-believingly, from the corner of her eye she seen Daryl and Rick silently communicating to each other. Rick agreed, putting his weapon on the floor, which the group followed in doing. Sabrina reached down, unclipping her ninja throwing knife pouch and put it on the ground in front of her cautiously. Gareth spoke and Rick agreed again as the others were searched by the Alex guy. The Alex guy kept asking questions and the group responded truthfully, Joe and his crew did deserve it, every ounce of it.

"Just so you know, we aren't those kind of people, but we aren't stupid either. And you shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid." Gareth said with a small smirk as the Alex guy finished up. "As long as everyone's clear on that, we shouldn't have any problems. Just solutions. Okay." He walked away as Alex was handing everyone's weapons back to them.

Sabrina gave Alex a warning look as she reached down, picking up her pouch and strapping it back on. Daryl done the same thing with his crossbow, causing Alex to hurry up. After the group had their weapons back, they followed him out of the building and to the front.

"So how long's this place been here?" Daryl asked.

"Since almost the start. When all the camps got overrun, people started finding this place. I think it was instinct, you know? Follow a path. Some folks were heading to the coast, others out west or up north, but they all wound up here." Alex spoke, leading them to a grill.

"Hi. Heard you came in the back door. Smart. You'll fit right in here." The woman said.

Sabrina put her hands on her stomach, she had a nauseating uneasy feeling. She could feel something wasn't right as her and the group looked around.

"Hey, Mary, would you fix each of these new folks a plate for me?"

"Why do you do it? Why do you let people in?" Michonne asked.

"The more people become a part of us, we get stronger. That's why we put up the signs, invite people in. It's how we survive."

Sabrina squinted in confusion and poked Daryl's arm then pointed to a woman that was sitting down eating. "That look familiar to you?" She whispered to him.

Daryl grunted in response, there was no doubt about it, that was his poncho. Looking around more, the group seen a lot of things that belonged to their group. The prison riot gear. The yellowish orange bag. Sabrina looked at Daryl and the two of them had the same look, 'That's the groups things but where are they?' Daryl and Sabrina's attention went to Rick when he pulled his gun out, taking Alex hostage, which made Sabrina, Carl, Daryl and Michonne draw their weapons.

"Where the hell did you get this watch?"

No answer.

"Where the hell did you get this watch?" Rick asked again.

"You want answers? You want anything else? You get 'em when you put down the gun."

"That's not going to happen." Sabrina said.

"I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle. How good's his aim? Where's you get the watch?"

Silence.

"Where'd you get the watch?!"

"Don't do anything! I have this! You just put it down. Put it down!" Alex yelled and the man with the rifle lowered his weapon. "You want to listen to me. There's a lot of us."

"Where did you get the watch?"

"I got it off a dead one. I didn't think he'd need it."

"What about the riot gear? The poncho?"

"Got the riot gear off a dead cop." Gareth's voice rang out. "Found the poncho on a clothesline."

"That's a bunch of bull. I would know that poncho anywhere!" Sabrina said glaring at Gareth.

"Gareth, we can wait."

"Shut up, Alex."

"You talk to me." Rick said to Gareth.

"What's there left to say? You don't trust us anymore."

"Gareth."

"Shut up."

"Gareth, please."

"It's okay. It's okay. Rick what do you want?"

Sabrina had a bad feeling on how Gareth had his hand raised.

"Where are our people?" Rick asked.

"You didn't answer the question."

Gareth balled up his hand, making a fist and that's when the gunfire started. Rick threw Alex to the side and the group ran to get away from the gunfire. They were like mice in a trap, they went one way and the bullets blocked their way so they had to go a different way. They finally went into a building that resembled a garage, only to have the door shut on them. They finally found a door that led back to the outside and that's when the mouse maze started again. As they ran, they heard people banging and screaming for help but the group ignored it and went into another building. This building had candles lit everywhere and writing on the wall. 'Never again. Never trust. We first, always.'

"Wha' the hell is this place?"

"These people, I don't think they're trying to kill us." Michonne said.

"I don't think so either." Sabrina panted.

"No. They were aiming for our feet." He looked around seeing the open door. "There."

The group started going to it but someone closed and locked it. They found another door, went out it and the gunfire started once again. Sabrina, Daryl, Carl, Rick and Michonne had to stop, they were at a dead end, guns every which way they looked.

"What do we do?" Sabrina's hushed voice rang out to the group.

"Drop your weapons! Now!" Gareth's voice came from a rooftop.

The group looked at each other, refusing to drop them so Gareth yelled 'now' again. Finally they dropped their weapons. Sabrina unstrapped her pouch again, tossing it to the ground in defeat.

"Ringleader, go to your left. The train car, go."

Rick didn't move.

"You do what we say, the boy goes with you. Anything else, he dies and you end up in there anyway."

Rick obeyed the order and went to stand by the train car's door.

"Now the archer." Daryl glared at Gareth and went. "Next, the kunoichi.*" Sabrina rolled her eyes, going to the train car, standing behind Daryl. "Now the samurai." And Michonne stood behind Sabrina. "Stand at the door. Ringleader, archer, kunoichi, samurai, in that order." (*kunoichi means female ninja)

"My son." Rick said.

"Go, kid." Carl went to them as Gareth called out again. "Ringleader, open the door and go in."

"I'll go in with him."

"Don't make us kill him now."

Rick walked up the steps, opening the door and headed in. Then Daryl, Sabrina, Michonne and finally Carl entered the red train car. The door was closed as they stood on one side of the car together.

"Now what?" Sabrina hissed quietly then jumped when she heard a thud from the other side. "Great." She mumbled. "Why don't you come forward so we know who's in here with us." She stated with irritation.

"Rick?"

Sabrina blinked then gasped at what she saw.

"You're here. You're here." Rick said.

Sabrina's eyes were welling up in tears as they were reunited with the gang. Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Bob. Then some others appeared, making Sabrina growl lowly at one.

"They're our friends. They helped save us." Maggie said.

"Yeah. Now they're friends of ours." Daryl said and Sabrina looked at him weird. Did he forget the dark short haired girl was with the governor?!

"For however long that'll be." The tall redheaded man said.

"No." Rick said simply. "They're going to feel pretty stupid when they find out." He said going over to the door to peek through the crack.

"Find out what?" The redhead asked.

Everyone looked at Rick curiously. "They're screwing with the wrong people."

**A/N: Yes I know in Rick's very last line he drops the F-bomb on the DVD. Because my story is rated T, I try to keep the F-bomb out of it :)**


End file.
